Twelve Dancing Princess Wars
by Jordyn Taymor
Summary: When Lyn Rhodes is summoned to a ball, it turns out that she got more than she bargained for. Caught in the crossfire between two ancient forces, Lyn finds herself wishing for the days when the only thing she had to worry about was staying away from the press and ruining her parents high expectations of her. Running from love in all the wrong places, Lyn must reluctantly help
1. Chapter 1 - By Royal Invitation

Hello again dearies… New characters, but if you've read any fairytale this will all seem familiar. Also this vaguely inspired by _If The Ring Fits_. I love that book. It's just a feel good romance without any unnecessary smut. Kind of set parallel universe, so no America, but basically the same thing world set up wise.

When Lyne Rhodes is summoned to a ball, it turns out that she got more than she bargained for. Caught in the crossfire between two ancient forces, Lyne finds herself wishing for the days when the only thing she had to worry about was staying away from the press and ruining her parents high expectations of her. Running from love in all the wrong places, Lyne must reluctantly help in her opinion a misguided prince foil the darkness that seeks to destroy his world, and escape with her heart intact.

In the beginning ...

The bike sputtered, then shut off. She stared up at the palace gates and then began to climb. On the other side she dropped into the soft grass. This is where the invitation was addressed from:

50313 Rose Palace Drive.

Crewen, Kyrthlana. 13856

Miss Kathlyne E. Rhodes

713 Ashlyn Ave.

Danyn, Dmaeni. 83951

She looked again at the envelope. _Rose Palace Drive _– she thought.

"Are you looking for help," she locked eyes with a young man dressed plainly. Upon first inspection, she decided he needed a haircut and then decided the fabric of his shirt was too expensive for just a servant. Quickly she stuffed the letter into her pocket.

"_No, _do I look like I need help?" she raised an eyebrow. He narrowed his eyes at the challenge.

"Well miss . . ." She watched as he made no attempt to mask his eyes as they roamed up and down her body. "Your attire needs to be examined further before you return, if you return." He walked to the gate. "Shall I show you out?" The wind picked up returning his hair to in front of his vision, which he fiddled with; she caught a faint smell of hay, almost as if it were worn as cologne rather than freshly rolled in.

"No need," she turned and gripped the climbing ivy to give her a leg up. "I'll leave the same way I came." She could feel his eyes follow her, by the tingling sensation that crawled down her back. Quickly, he was there looking out at her between the bars of the iron gate. The bike came to life on the other side of the gate. As she sped away, she hoped he caught the writing on the back of her helmet. _Devil's Advocate._

Kathlyn sat on the beach staring out at the waves. She scrunched her toes in the rocky sand. It wasn't great for sunbathing, but she had seen a number of good shells. The letter fluttered in the wind. She considered letting it go, but decided against it.

To Miss Kathlyn Rhodes:

Please arrive on Friday, March twenty fifth at eight o'clock,

Her Royal Majesty Isolda Cassandra Josette Haronn,

Isolda Cassandra Josette Haronn

Slowly Lyn (Kathyln preferred her nickname to the entire thing) made her way back up the hill towards her bike. It was an interesting idea. With only slight persuasion from her father, (and then later her mother); the minimal letter had gotten her to show up. _What kind of visit requires no luggage or wardrobe and last one year_. She wasn't sure how long she was willing to play dress up. In the quaint country traffic, she was unused to sharing lanes with vendors carts pulled by hand or animal. Their sudden appearance frayed her nerves, and it the bike wasn't so heavy she'd get off and walk it. The town was resistant of the area surrounding her boarding school. There were many late night escapades into the town, and racing back before the bell rang. The sidewalks and streets were one, she swerved as an elderly woman stepped in her path. The woman dropped her groceries. Lyn pulled over, the bike rocking dangerously beneath her, and hurried back to help her. The old woman's eye's crinkled around the edges.

"Sorry about that," Lyn handed her the last piece of fruit that had fallen from her bag. They stood.

A brown box sat a little distance away from the near collision. Lyn jogged to grab it. She turned back to the woman who disappeared into the growing crowd. Sighing Kathlyn tucked the package underneath her arm and walked back to her bike. _This is an odd place_.

His royal highness, Crown Prince Bryan Michael Lysander Haronn paced in his room. It was going to be a long night his mother had made sure of that.

Drae Mitchell watched his friend pace for another thirty seconds before he spoke. "At this rate your mother is going to be paying for new floors soon."

Bryan stopped and chuckled at the comment. "At this rate she'll need a new son before she needs new floors. The nerve of that woman, insolent, woman." Woman seemed to be the best he could come up with to describe the intruder. Drae hadn't seen Bryan this flustered over a woman since they went through puberty.

"Well met your highness."

"Not you too, Drae. What am I going to do if you start treating me like that?" The two of them could have been brothers, just from looking at them.

"Her Majesty will have a conniption if you're not prepared to meet your guest soon." A knock caught their attention. In the doorway stood the queens guard in full regalia.

"I believe my mother thinks I'm a flight risk."

"I'll hold them off sir, you run." Drae said with a straight face, barely contained amusement playing at the corner of his eyes. Bryan allowed himself to be escorted to his mother's chambers. She has some last minute instructions she need to discuss with him or so she said.

Kathlyn watched from a distance as limo after limo rolled through the front gates. None of the girls looked special from her view. But from that distance everything looked kind of blurry. She reread the invitation one last time before pulling on her helmet and started the engine. She opened her visor as she rode. A strong breeze off the ocean made her smile. There was a salty dampness that clung to everything and tasted of tears.

She rode through the gate and stopped right in front of security just to see their reaction, kicking up gravel as she went. She swung her leg over the side of the bike. In a smooth motion she took off her helmet and shook out a head full of blond curls. Half her life she'd waited for the right moment and long enough hair to do that. Battling helmet hair, she ran her fingers through them, which reached almost to her waist.

Security glanced at each other before one asked, "do you have an invitation?"

"Kathlyn." The queen was striding briskly towards the girl before them, the legs of her suit snapped furiously back and forth in time with her gate.

"Your majesty," she dropped into a low curtsy that would have made her mother proud, after which she brushed past security to embrace the queen.

"How is your mother?" Her mother and the then heir apparent Isodla spent several semesters in finishing school together. As roommates, her mother belonged to one of the remaining families that still believed in coming out parties and debutantes. As girls the two of them were rivals if not friends through sewing lessons and soufflé baking. Luckily for Kathlyn, her parents had decided a more traditional boarding school route for her own delicate, formative years. Although military school was thrown out as an option.

"She is just lovely and she thanks you for asking, your majesty." Kathlyn smiled warmly. She had never actually met the queen, but the royal family never neglected to send a Yule tide card with the latest family photo.

"My dear where is your gown. Hurry and change before the party begins. Drae can show you where." Drae, who had just arrived, with a message from Bryan – excusing himself because he didn't feel well, stopped in midstrid. The queen's innate timing always threw him off guard. He stared at Lyn – if Bryan wasn't feeling well before, he was going to be on his deathbed when he saw her. Lyn stared back, trying to decide if this was the same man from earlier that day.

Drae began, "your majesty, your son . . . "

"I know he's ill, really he needs to come up with a new excuse. Now, show Miss Rhodes where she can change." The queen's tone never changed, but Drea felt the extra emphasis on the "now" as she spoke. He motioned for her to follow him, instead she returned to her bike, where she produced a black dress and a pair of shoes. "Oh, and Kathlyn please leave your keys and helmet. Can't have you running off, it's against the rules." Kathlyn's smile never faltered, but she felt her stomach do a barrel roll.

"Do you need an iron as well," Drae didn't look to see if she followed.

"Your concern for my dress is touching, however, sarcastic as it was meant to be, but it is made from a revolutionary wrinkle free material so there is no need to iron."

"It wasn't sarcasm miss."

She blinked in confusion, so used to the thinly veiled sarcasm of her own home. The genuineness caught her off guard. Her mouth opened then shut quickly. "No thank you then." She disappeared into the room he showed her. He heard a click of the lock. A few minutes later she reappeared a different person. It was certainly not the look many of the other woman had chosen. He flushed from her sharp gaze. "The clothes I was wearing, what should I do with them? Is there something wrong?" Drae turned another shade of red before looking away.

"I will ensure they make their way to your room, if you'll follow me I'll show you to the ball." He walked quickly away.

Kathlyn looked around for anyone she might have known, it was unlikely. She covered a yawn with a hand and followed a long line of important looking people. There appeared to be some shaking of hands farther up the line. With her heels she was tall, but she couldn't see who was the head of the receiving line till she got closer. The murmurs of the crowd were deafening and indistinguishable.

A thousand, "Good evening your highness. Thank you inviting me," echoed in her ears.

"Enjoy yourself. You're welcome. It's nice to see you." The response was pleasant enough, but she could tell speaker wasn't enjoying him or herself.

The family photo didn't do the prince justice. Lyn rolled her shoulder, trying to release the building tension in her back. The palace had suddenly gotten very warms. She dropped into a curtsy. Che could feel her knee wanting to click from the sudden over use. "Your highness." He stared down curls. It was the same man from the gate. Drae could have been a brother, she decided. It was in the eyebrows where she saw a striking difference. She rose, meeting his eyes. "How has your evening been, your highness, because mine just got a lot better." He continued to stare. Her gaze traveled from the prince's face to Drae's, just behind him. She threw him an exaggerated shrug and when the prince didn't respond, she began to leave, Kathlyn turned back and said, "I hope my attire gains your approval, I examined it long and hard in a mirror before I arrived." Her laugh carried through the crowd as she wandered away.

Your highness." Drae whispered from behind him.

Bryan cast a glance behind him at Drae, who was inching away sheepishly. "Who was that?"

"That could be anyone." Drae looked down and away. Bryan excused himself from the line, advancing on Drae. He pulled his friend towards a unoccupied corner of the room.

"Explain."

"One of the twelve, her name is Kathlyn Rhodes – her father is probably the richest man alive, while they have no title your mother invited her because of the more than generous donation by her father to your mother's charity. Also her mother is one of your mothers good friends." Drae spoke as fast as he could.

"Remind me never to tell you secrets." Bryan rubbed his temple, hoping to ease the pressure that had built there. _Great, a charity invite._ The night was winding down and most were leaving. He had spent so much time at the receiving line the party seemed to have flown by without him. It was a small victory, in light of recent events. He looked through the thinning crowd for her. She was sitting in a chair playing with a loose curl while speaking with a prince of – but he couldn't remember where the other prince was from. She laughed at what the man was saying. They nodded to each other, which must have been their goodbyes he reasoned. _Maybe they know each other_.

…. There were Reviews! R&amp;R if convenient

If inconvenient, R&amp;R all the same…..


	2. Chapter 2 - We're off to see the Prince

Welcome back, although it hasn't been that long.

Let's call this chapter 2.

In the beginning…..

Twelve girls were left after all others had gone.

"Oh where are you from?" It was directed at Lyn.

"Dmaeni." The face in font of her looked familiar.

"I didn't realize they still had royalty there."

"No, it's a republic."

"Oh, nice meeting you." Lyn smiled, she knew what the girl was implying.

Queen Isolda swept into the ballroom after seeing the last of the guest out. Lyn stood in the background, barely listening.

"Well ladies, I am so glad you all could make it. If you could just follow me I'll show you to your rooms. Breakfast tomorrow will be served later, I'm sure you all are exhausted." She led the girls down a long hallway to a large circle room with twelve doors. Prince Bryan stood in the arch leading into the rotunda, watching the girl's reaction. Each girl received her room keys and bolted to find which door it unlocked. Lyne wait until everyone else found their room and then strolled over to the only available door. She looked smaller than when they had met earlier. He saw dangling from her hand, her shoes. They blended into the fabric of her dress. _Lazy._ Prince Bryan thought.

Lyn entered the dark room not sure what to expect. She felt as if she'd walked into a forest. The walls were painted with forest scenes, carefully designed to look three-dimensional. The four-post canopy bed was made up with deep green blankets. The curtains that hung from the bed were gossamer, moss green in color. Beneath her feet was the softest carpet she had ever walked on. She looked up, the ceiling sparkled with stars. She sighed; the room was beautiful, but unexpected. Nicer than her flat back home, it felt almost as if she was taking a sabbatical from family and money. It turned out working crazy hours at the hospital wasn't everything she dreamed it would be. She saw her cloths, helmet and package on the bed and smiled. She opened her closet expecting to see masses of dresses instead it was empty. Shocked, she nearly stumbled out the door. Quickly, Lyn composed herself and left.

Out in the hall girls were comparing rooms. Pink seemed like the general theme. In the corner Prince Bryan was consulting with Drae, the man she'd met earlier. The prince and Lyn locked eyes for a moment, before he returned to his conversation.

"Your Majesty," she walked up to the Queen.

"Yes Kathlyn?" The smile reassured her.

"I didn't pack any clothes for this little trip,"

"Yes that's right." The queen paused, satisfied the question was answered. Lyn watched realization creepy into the corner of the queen's eyes as she attempted to remain composed. "Oh I understand, I'll have some delivered in the morning, it'll be just like magic." She patted Kathlyn on the arm before sashaying off towards her son. The hairs on Lyn's neck stood up as the temperature of the room dropped, with the queen's departure.

"What is your room like?"

Lyn realized she was being addressed. "Princess . . .?" Lyn studied her, trying to put a name with the face

"Jaclyn," she responded. She was taller than Jaclyn, but she was taller than most girls. Jaclyn had straight black hair and truly looked like a princess, beautiful, serene, and probably intelligent.

"Princess Jaclyn, my room is very different from yours in all likelihood." Kathlyn was trying to be nice, but she wanted to see if the blankets were really as soft as they looked. Weariness added an edge of inpatients to her voice.

"You looked very lovely tonight Princess," Jaclyn added. Suspicious, Lyn couldn't tell if it was kindness or pity that seemed to seep from the girl.

"Princess Jaclyn, I have no title other than Miss," she was careful not to betray her true thoughts.

"Oh, I just assumed that . . ."

"Don't worry about her Jace. She doesn't matter. She's just a miss." The girl that spoke to Kathlyne earlier put her arm around Jaclyn. Jaclyn flinched at the use of her named, shortened.

It slowly dawned on Lyn that this newest speaker, without the braces and headgear was girl she'd gone to school with. "Don't be rude Virginia," Kathlyne said. She knew Princess Virginia of Sirva, now Kathlyn remembered her. There was also something different about her nose than when they first met. It had been just as awkward then.

"Didn't you like drop off the face of the earth." Virginia snapped.

Kathlyn was aware others were listening. "The last time I saw you, you were in braces and headgear. I have pictures from our year book, if you'd like me show them around."

"You dropped off the social charts."

"Is that the only world you know. It's like talking to a bird."

"You're still that nobody I felt sorry for so I asked you to be friends. Who knew it would come back to bite me."

Caught up in the argument, Lyn shot back. "You're still the spoiled selfish brat that everyone hated, so when you asked to be friends I figured you were desperate." Lyn hated the social niceties required by polite company. Calling Virginia a bitch and stomping off wasn't really appropriate.

"Well that was an interesting conversation, but everyone needs to get some sleep," the Queen broke in before they could resume their argument.

"It was nice meeting you . . . Kathlyn" Jaclyn purposely avoided her title. Kathlyn stopped her hand on the door. As luck would have it Jaclyn and her would be sharing a wall. Jaclyn seemed genuine, but still she was unsure.

Kathlyn forced a smile and said, "Like wise." As Kathlyn turned and closed the door, she noticed Prince Bryan watching her oddly. She fell into bed already asleep.

She woke, unsure of where she was. She couldn't tell what time it was because they're where no windows, and she didn't have a clock. Lyn looked around the room still dark remembering slowly the night before. She'd slept in her dress which was now bunched up around her waist. She'd been cuddling one shoe, and now sported an imprint of the bottom on her cheek. Her key sat on the bedside stand next to which was a small lamp. A flip of the switch sent light through the room. Now that she could see her pearls which had fallen to the floor, and set the on the stand and moved to the closet.

The door was slightly ajar, which she pulled open to reveal a full closet. _Just like magic. _The formal dresses were beautiful and tasteful. She could smell the money they had cost to make the fabric her nose was buried in. The everyday clothes were a little out of style but she wouldn't complain with pants. The dark colors suited her well, elegant and mysterious. She changed quickly making a mental note to herself to thank the queen. The soft leather boots fit perfectly and silenced her footfalls as she crossed the marble rotunda.

Lyne paused to look in the nearest mirror. _Look at my hair. _She shook out the tangles then finger combed it, trying to get it to fall halfway flat.

"Good Morning, your Highness," he stopped. He had accidentally walked right by her. "I saw you in the mirror." She pointed at their reflections.

"I am sorry, I complete missed you," he shook his head, but he was unsure how. Lyn covered her stomach as it grumbled loudly. "Hungry?" He laughed. She rolled her eyes and walked away from him. _Twelve months with Captain Obvious, joyful._ There as a thudding of feet from behind her He ran to catch up with her. "Mad at me?" he asked tauntingly.

"No, I was restraining myself." College and subsequently medical school had been a real growing experience when her privilege caught up to her. It felt strange how quickly the arrogance and rudeness slipped to the surface. She hadn't been a good person, bratty and spoiled towards the staff. Now the urge to pick a fight was almost overwhelming.

"From what?"

"From being impolite."

"Please speak your mind miss." He didn't believe her.

"Like . . ." she smiled at him, "Shoo. I don't need some spoiled brat prince following me around. I hear Virginia is looking to be queen. Although now that I think about it, she has an older brother," Lyne recalled more to herself than to the prince. "Lucky for you madness seems to skip a generation in that family, so your kids should be fine. Are you going to show me where the kitchen is?" she turned up her nose at him.

"Breakfast will be served soon, but if you can't wait." His eyebrows knitted together a scowl growing on his face. _No one should talk to him like that._

"I haven't missed it." She sighed in relief. She lived for food.

"No." he said flatly.

"What time is it?" She demanded, instantly regretting her authoritative tone.

"Why you disrespectful," he began.

Lyn straighten her shoulders; hands clenched by her side. "I dare you to finish that sentence, and we'll see how many teeth you have left."

"Kathlyn right? You wouldn't assault royalty."

"I believe I just gave you a tongue lashing." She snapped. "Your arrogance is only matched." She took a couple deep breaths trying to ignore his bating.

"I can assure you that you are equally arrogant." There was a sharp stinging on his could feel heat gathering in his jaw and cheek.

"Have a nice morning your Highness." She threw her hair over her shoulder and stomped off, just like she had wanted to last night.

She sighed standing outside the kitchen doors. Her hand was dark red and the palm had a dull ache. _His jaw was really hard._ She winced as she tried closing her hand. Nothing was broken, all she needed was a little ice. She opened the door carefully, so not to hit anyone. A cook, who she asked for a bag of ice, greeted her. Lyne sat in a corner observing and icing her hand with frozen corn.

"If you do not stop laughing at me, I swear I will have you assigned to grounds duty in the winter," it came from outside the kitchen

"It is just a hand print Bryan, and I was not laughing I was chuckling." The speaker struggled with their final word choice.

"That woman was very disrespectful." The prince and his friend walked in. "And she is very, very, I don't know, blonde."

"Maybe you should put some ice on it," she called from the corner. All work stopped in the kitchen. "You had it coming anyways, if not from me then someone else,"

"Get out." He snapped.

"Okay, be nice. I'll leave." She hopped down from her seat. "Listen I'm really sorry, my temper got the better of me. I don't know when we got off on the wrong foot." She tossed the corn over to him, which he fumbled before dropping.

"You're very blonde," Drae mouthed to her.

"I know, I'll ice that burn later." She made at face back at Drae.

"Are you two done?"

"Twenty minutes on twenty off," he glared at her. " Don't worry your Highness," she bowed low mocking him, "you can't even see it, unless you know it's there, which of course we both do." Before she left she snagged a muffin off a passing tray.

He stood there with the corn to his face glaring at Drae, who failed to cover his laughing.

"Grounds duty it is."

"I think this round goes to her, Bryan." Drae continued to laugh.

"She makes me feel like I'm five. I don't understand it." Bryan paced disrupting the flow of kitchen traffic

"You have a whole year to figure that out,"

"Drae."

"Yes."

"Not helping."

Kathlyn gritted her teeth and smiled through breakfast conversations. The Queen smiled at all her guest, but sent an icy glower towards her son. The puffiness in his cheek had gone down significantly, but a slight discoloration had blossomed along his cheek bone. Most of the girls asked questions about the bruise, which the prince touched gingerly anytime it was mentioned. He shot her a look, hers' in return said _do I look like a care what you tell them._ During breakfast she sat pretending she wasn't eating because no one else seemed to be.

"Why don't all of you go for a walk, get some fresh air." The queen suggested.

"That sound wonderful your majesty," Virginia piped. Isolda shot her son a look to hurry him into action. Taking the hint, he stood and offered his arm to the nearest princess, which happened to be Virginia.

"Shall we ladies?" They swept out of the out of the room. Taking advantage of the alone time, Lyn shoveled eggs and fruit into her mouth.

"And you Kathlyn?" Isolda asked. Lyn swallowed, nearly choking on the mouthful. "I think you should go too," Kathlyn eyed her suspiciously, suspecting Isolda to be up to something. Picking up another piece of toast, she followed behind reluctantly.

"Thank you, your majesty." Remembering her manners, she called over her shoulder.

The girls passed into the different hedge mazes, Kathlyn found the largest one determined to get lost. As her luck would have she came to the center of the maze within minutes. A large fountain was in the middle of it. On the edge sat an old woman dressed like one of the palace workers.

Relief washed over her, seeing the woman unscathed from their meeting. "It's you." Kathlyn cried. She rushed over to the old woman. "You just disappeared. I didn't know if you were okay," the old woman smiled at her, there was something different in her eyes, but Kathlyn missed it.

"I'm surprised you remember me," he old woman produced a cup, "I need a favor. If you wouldn't mind it would you fill my cup so that I may have a drink? I can't reach the falling water."

Kathlyn looked at the water. The bottom of the fountain was coated in a thick layer of algae. "Are you sure? I could run to the kitchen and fill it."

I'm old enough, not to worry." Lyn took the cup from her hand and filed it. The woman drank deeply then vanished the cup into her clothes. "Thank you."

"Are roses, rubies and pearls to fall from my mouth now?" Kathlyn asked laughing.

"I don't know what you mean, dear," the woman handed her a package similar to the first. "Remember it's the intention that means more than the action." The woman stood, stretched and quickly left as Kathlyne turned the tiny package over in her hands.

_"You cheated!"_

_"You started it my dear. We always get the chance to help, read the script!"_

_"I have, and what the part about I can hinder your efforts."_

_"Do what you must?"_

_"Oh I will."_

_"I hope it's not like the time you sold that comb to that crazy queen, who went and attacked her daughter with it."_

_"That was one time. I wish I had that comb back."_

_"It was beautiful. Didn't you sell my corset too?"_

Lyn found herself back with the group just as the prince appeared with Virginia. Jaclyn walked up beside Kathlyn and rolled her eyes.

"If I have to listen to her talk about. I'm not actually sure what she is talking about." Kathlyn snickered, she understood how the girl felt.

"That can't be attractive," Jaclyn looked at her.

"What?" They fell into comfortable conversation.

"Knowing that every girl you meet is going to throw herself at you, I almost pity him."

"Did you really slap him this morning?"

Kathlyn stared at her. "What gave you that idea?"

"The maids know everything, and I have a bad habit of eavesdropping. So is it true?" Jaclyn rejoined the group before she could answer. _The maids know everything. _Kathlyn smiled to herself, the day seemed brighter.

As she walked, Kathlyn tried ignored the whispers she heard.

"Who?"

"She must be one of the twelve."

"Poor thing, not very beautiful."

"To tall, all in dark colors, hope she has a younger sibling, won't last as heir or monarch." People dropped their eyes as she glared at them. She was going to be a great heir to her father's business. She had a good head for number even if she hadn't inherited his water witching skill for oil. Her younger brother was almost as accurate as their father. Medical school had been a compromise until her parents decided to retire. She lifted her chin in defiance. _Sticks and stones._ She thought._ Sticks and stones._ That didn't mean that it didn't hurt. The first chance she got to disappear Kathlyn took it. _Surely this isn't what royalty does all day._ She cut across an open field towards a group of trees that look suspiciously similar the fresco on her walls. As she entered the trees, a chipmunk ran across her boot toe, causing her to jump. A path showed the way through the trees.

"I wonder where the little cottage is with the seven little men," she talked out loud.

There was a clang of metal striking the hour. She jumped again. The sound of metal hitting stone surprised her. _I shouldn't hear that in a forest._

Lyn yawned, and decided on a nap. It was a warm afternoon, and the sun was shining though the canopy, making the undergrowth cozy. It had been several years since she'd napped in the grass. She sat down between comfortable looking roots, just meaning to rest. "Maybe it all happened." She talked to the rabbit questionably close to her feet. "Maybe there was originally one fairy tale that all happened to one girl, but the Brothers Grimm changed it, because one long fairytale wouldn't sell very well," the little rabbit actually looked like it was listening. The rabbit watched as her eyes fluttered and head drooped, the package falling from her hand.

An hour had passed since all had returned to the palace except Kathlyne.

"Where could she have gone to," snapped Bryan. "They were all right there."

"You don't have eyes in the back of your head, how could you know?"

Bryan turned to Drae. "Thanks for supporting me Drae."

"He's right Bryan. Maybe you should pay more attention to all of your guests." His mother sat down in one of the big armchairs that were littered around the parlor. "Make sure that you're the one that finds her or else."

… There were Reviews! Get busy Reading or get busy Reviewing.

Thanks

3Jordyn


	3. Chapter 3 - Worst day ever, maybe?

Welcome back...to our tale of mystery and a whole bunch of other things.

In the beginning...

_Two women, one in black the other in gold argued from different sides of a long table. A sense of ridiculousness settled over Lyn as she watched. She found herself wondering if they could hear each other. The two seemed to launch across the table at each other and a short battle ensued. Immediately they fell apart as if pulled back by a mysterious force. _

_ "We have to work this out,"_

_ "No. We'll both make one more appearance then stay out to see who wins. That is how this will end between us."_

_ "Fine."_

Kathlyn shook her head waking from her dream. _I really need to lay off the chocolate. It gives me weird dreams. _Not that she could remember eating chocolate. She looked around still believing she was in those tiny woods. A soft light glowed beside her illuminating the package she'd received. She sighed, but wondered how she had arrived back in her room. She was on top of her covers, the curtains opened. Kathlyne swung her legs over the side of her bed. Her boots rested against the post of her bed. She picked up the package she'd been given and placed it on top of her other one. She looked down at her cloths, the sleeves were muddy and her pants were wrinkled. She glanced through her new wardrobe and found a simple wine red shift to wear. It had a wide, open neck exposing her collarbone. She pulled back on her boots, rather than digging for other shoes. She really needed to do something with her hair, but it would have to wait until she silenced the complaints of her stomach. It didn't matter if she had to bribe the kitchen staff; she was hungry. Out into the bright light of the rotunda Jaclyn walked in.

"There you are," Jaclyn cried. "Everyone has been looking for you."

"Oh."

"You disappeared while we were on that walk."

"I wasn't feeling well – "

"You could have told someone," Jaclyn scolded. "We didn't know where you went."

"Yes mom. I just came back to my room to lie down. Lots of people saw me. Didn't they tell you?"

"No one saw you Kathlyn," Kathlyn rubbed her head. _So how did I get back? _"You scared his highness to death." There was a mysterious glint in Jaclyn's eyes. "Come on, I'm hungry, and dinner should be served any minute."

"Don't even joke that topic."

"No one eats around here." Jaclyn grumbled.

Kathlyn laughed at the girl. "Princess aren't supposed to be hungry," Kathlyne teased. "I think I'm going to start going to the kitchens early just so I can eat."

"Invite me."

"You look very nice tonight," Kathlyn walked a little ways away, headed for the kitchen.

"Why thank, hey come back here, I was in the middle of scolding you," Jaclyn yelled.

"Princess aren't supposed to yell," she called over her shoulder, not looking where she was going. Kathlyn ran head long into Prince Bryan. There was an audible gasp from behind her. He caught her by the shoulders as she was falling over. Instinctively, she dropped to a wobbly curtsey. The dress was unforgiving around her legs. Once again, he found himself staring into her blonde curls. She mumbled something about being sorry, then turned and grabbed Jaclyn by the arm who was standing behind her and dragged her past the prince. He turned and watched them hurry off, confused.

Kathlyn stopped to catch her breath.

"What was that about?" Jaclyn asked. "Feeling flustered?" her face held a hint of a smile.

Lyn shook her head emphatically, "he just always shows up at the wrong time. You could have said something."

"And disrupt such intrigue? Never. Everyone else is so boring, and predictable. Like tonight at dinner they will all be trying to catch his attention."

"You're not a good princess, are you?"

"Define good."

Kathlyne and Jaclyn hurried to the grand dining room for dinner. She took her seat at the end of the table. Jaclyn glared at her, being forced to find her own seat towards the head. Bryan walked in a few minutes later followed by ten girls, chatting incessantly into the space around him. Resignedly, they each took their seats. Isolda walked in gracefully and seated herself. Polite conversation dominated the room. Kathlyne sat silently trying to figure out why she'd run away from the Prince. It was a head scratcher for sure. It was clear to Lyn, that she had only run to save the prince from another embarrassing moment, but it didn't feel that way when heat crept into her cheeks.

"I would like to make an announcement." The queen tapped her glass. Isolda commanded the attention everyone in the room. "You shall all be attending a ball in honor of Virgina." Kathlyne nearly fell out of her chair._ More like in horror._ "Tomorrow you will each meet with my tailors – for sizing, colors and anything else. This will be the starting point for all subsequent gowns." Chatter began to erupt. "Ladies I have one more surprise." Isolda commanded the room effortlessly. All eyes were on her again. "With each consecutive month there will be another ball. One of you each month will be a sort of guest of honor. My son will be your escort and his colors will match yours." Lyn froze, staring wildly down the table. Her eyes connected with the prince's whose terrified look matched her own.

Dinner was over, the girls dispersed in small groups; Kathlyne sat at the table in shock. She set her forehead on the table and sighed.

"What's the matter Miss?" She jumped banging her knee as she came up. Bryan sat down next to her.

"Anything but this."

"But what." She looked at him. He smiled. "You are just as scared. I saw it." His smile faded, which she nearly regretted. It wasn't the worst smile she'd ever seen.

"I loath parties, balls, dances whatever you want to call them. I could, would do anything else. Find missed stitches in sewing, correct place settings, answer any riddle, but I don't like your mother's idea." She glared at the door where the queen had entered and left.

Bryan almost smiled at their camaraderie. "Listen, I understand. I really do, and I can't do anything, because if I could I would have done something a long time ago. It's just her way of introducing me to every eligible lady." He spoke earnestly. "Can I ask why you don't like attending a ball?"

"Then why am I here." She tossed him the low hanging fruit. "You seem like a relatively attractive fellow. What's taken so long?"

"Answer my question first."

Her lips pursed. "It's two different worlds, in all it's grandeur, compared to trying to make it on your own. Like I had to go out and buy new clothes after I ruined my first batch at a laundry mat. Bleach stains are forever."

"Get on your soapbox much?" he asked jokingly.

"You don't understand." She stood.

"So you rebelled against life by riding a bike and what live like everyone else? How does any of that help?" He was on his feet as well.

"It's not like I've gone out of my way to be rebellious."

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. "Okay," he put his hands up in defeat. He sat back down. She sat as well. "Wanting to be normal is fine, I'm not sure we have that luxury."

She looked at him sheepishly. "So why wait until now to find a wife?"

"What – " he was a little concerned.

"At the end of the twelve months you have to pick one of those eleven girls to be queen, right? Personally, I think Virginia would be a great match."

"Who told. How did you find that out?"

She gestured around them. "The maids know everything, your highness. If you'll excuse me, I would hate to garner unwanted attention." She made it all the way to door before she added, "You can call me Lyn."

"Bryan," He offered peacefully.

Jaclyn caught Kathlyne as she entered the rotunda.

"Isn't this exciting?" Jaclyn asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Jaclyn demanded. "Why are you so sour all the time?"

"For one it is too sudden, and who will come?"

"Party pooper, stop trying to apply logic. Come look." Jaclyn tugged on Kathyne's sleeve. Lyn found herself wondering how she ever attracted the friendship of someone so perky, it was as though Lyn's pessimistic personality couldn't pop the effervescent bubble that was Jacelyn."Queen Isdola has posted a guest list, and what month were each assigned to. You got a really good month." Two papers hung on the far curve of the rotunda. Kathlyne scrolled down the list of name she stopped her finger pointing out a single name. _Damien Neo Balin Iver._ She smiled at the memory. Quickly she looked to the other paper and her month. _February._ _That could be dangerous._

There were Reviews! There are Reviews in the sky! Big tall terrible Reviews in the sky!

Thanks a bunch.

3Jordyn


	4. Chapter 4 - Fairy godmother?

In the beginning...

Bryan knew the slight when he heard it originally. Now looking back he couldn't understand why she had said eleven. She had as good of a chance as anyone that he'd fall in love with her. Then he chuckled to himself, after the start they had, it would be lucky if they ended the year as friends. He also knew that true love didn't exist, even his parents who had been fond of each other admitted it wasn't love. Cringing inwardly, it dawned on him that his best match was indeed Virginia. Maybe if she promised to never speak again, he could live long enough to reproduce with her.

"Bryan," he looked up at Drae. "Why are you still here?"

"I was talking with Kathlyn."

"The very, very blonde woman." Drae paused, "the woman that is absolutely beautiful, the woman that – "

"I never said that. Yes, that woman." Bryan cut him off. "Why?"

"She's unique, and saddening." Drea sighed.

"Why is she sad."

"I don't think money has done her any favors." Drae pulled out a newspaper clipping. "I did some research."

"Millionaire's Daughter Misses Grandmothers' Funeral: Because of School." Read the headline. Bryan began to read out loud. "Protégé Miss Kathlyne Rhodes daughter of Ted Rhodes was forced to stay at her private all girls school while her grandmother Melinda was buried this week under threat that she would not be allowed to return. The school sent its condolences but was still strict about rules for leaving the campus. The school teaches most of the worlds royalty and would not allow us to reveal its name. Details of why Lady Rhodes died have not been released." Bryan handed the paper back to Drae. "Everyone is a protégé at that school. Lady Rhodes?"

"I don't know her."

"Do you think you should find out?"

Drea sniffed putting his nose high into the air. "Yes, your highness." Bryan made a strangled noise, following his friend out asking for forgiveness.

The girls gathered in a large parlor which had been rearranged to accommodate pop-up dressing rooms for meetings with their own individual tailors. Kathlyne stood in the door way watching the theatrics.

"You must be Kathlyn." Lyn jumped, the voice sneaking up behind her. Turning she looked to see who spoke. "The queen warned me about you." The speaker wasn't so much as elderly, as he was wrinkled. Lyn noticed the thick glasses that were working their way down his almost pug nose. The metal of the wire rims were rubbed dull from continual polishing.

"Did she now, I can only hope to live up to such high expectations."

"Michealis. Shall we get started?" He motioned for her to follow as he weaved his way through the commotion, headed for the back of the room.

"That's an odd name." His shoulders rose sharply then dropped, shrugging a noncommittal response to her. He sat down in a comfortable looking recliner tucked away in the back of the room.

"Sit. Lets talk about colors and style." He pulled out a small notepad. "Any ideas?"

Lyn dragged a battered stool over next to the chair. "Don't you need measurements?" Michealis tapped his pen loudly against the paper, even though his expression didn't change, Lyn felt an uncomfortable settling in her stomach. "You are the professional." The air between them relaxed almost instantly. "Don't make me look like any of them." She pointed widely to the other women in the room. "Black, like my soul."

There was an almost smile that crossed his face. "There is the dramatic streak I was told to look for."

"How about I leave the details to you, after all you are the professional." He nodded. There was a glint of something humorous in his eyes as he shooed her out and promised her the perfect dress in the next couple days. She walked out smiling leaving the rest of the girls behind.

"Kathlyne?" Bryan walked up next to her.

She took a deep breath before responding. "Lyn," she corrected.

"You're in a good mood."

"I know I actually enjoyed getting my dresses made today. I suspect that tailor has ulterior motives. " She walked towards the grand hall. "So what do you do for fun around here?" He frowned at her, confused. "Fun. Things you do to pass the time, when you aren't ruling a country."

"The gardens are nice."

"Seen them."

"Stables, library?"

She leaned away from him in mock disgust. "When was the last time you had fun?"

"I understand that you are making fun of me, what I don't understand is why any of those options don't appeal to you."

"Reading is for losers." She smiled, suddenly lost in a thought. Bryan felt a thousand miles away from her at that moment. Smile gone, she said, "they are probably just a bunch of really dull history books anyway."

"Would you like me to show you."

"Nah, I'll go find it myself or I'll find Drae." She waved her hand dismissively. "It'll be an adventure." Lyn wandered away from him as she spoke.

Rooted to his spot by her comment, Bryan watched her disappear down the wrong hall. He was still frowning, when Drae found him minutes later. Bryan stared at his friend. Why? Bryan mouthed looking Drae up and down.

"I lack the royal eyebrows, Sir. Mine are much more welcoming than yours. I found Miss Kathlyn looking for the library on the wrong side of the palace. I showed her to a smaller reading room, instead."

"What side of the castle?"

"The old quarters."

"It wouldn't of happened to have been my father's reading room?"

Drae blinked. He remembered the king fondly, but after his death parts of the castle had been closed off from the pubic. "No, of course not." Drae stepped quickly away from Bryan, who had turned a deep shade of red. "I've never seen that room before in my life. I have no idea where it would be."

Kathlyne hurried along the corridor, her boots clicking as she ran. She was late for her fitting, there were only two days left, and after the fitting all the girls were meeting with the queen to pick out accessories. They were all so spoiled, even Kathlyn found herself secretly enjoying the attention.

She entered the room to eleven staring girls and one angry tailor. She was a little more than late, many of the changing areas were already gone. Lyn cringed comically as she passed Jaclyn, who in return made a funny face back. Michealis glared and motioned for her stand on a small stool. As she climbed up he produced a gown, which he held up comparing to her.

She was barely standing up when he thrust a dress at her and said, "Go put this on Quickly." _Up down, up down_. Kathlyn hopped down smiling at the black fabric.

Behind the curtain, she hopped around pulling off clothes. Fabric pooled around her feet, as she pulled the dress up." Michealis stepped behind the curtain suddenly. The clicking of the zipper was cold against her skin. He tugged the skirt into place and check the waist on the dress.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"Very, what is this jersey?" she sighed reluctant to take the beautiful gown off. He scoffed at her guess of fabric. The zipper was suddenly down and there was a breeze from the space where Michealis disappeared.

Isodla meet the girls outside of the grand hall. She stood in front of the big double doors with a huge grin on her face.

"Ladies you need to pick out shoes and jewelry." She turned the doorknob and pushed the doors wide open. Kathlyne rolled her eyes; this was her version of a horror story. There were so many ways this afternoon could make her feel inadequate. The table of tiaras sparkled brightly at her. Jaclyn looked over at her tall friend and squeezed Kathlyne's hand trying to get her to smile. Kathlyne shook her hand free as they entered. Tables lined the wall covered in all shades of the rainbow. Each table had it's own array of goods. Jaclyn darted off spotting the perfect pair of shoes. Lyn was much more reserved and walked by each of the tables just glancing. Instinctively, she looked for a price tag.

"I want those." Virginia irritating squeal echoed through out the room. Lyn and Jaclyn locked eyes, sharing the same thought. Kahtlyn was close enough to see what she was pointing at. Sitting on the table was a pair of "glass slippers" in reality the shoes looked overly ornate.

"But they are tiny, like size six Virginia," Princess Saeran whispered. Lyn recognized Princess Saeran as one of Virginia's groupies, with very little individual personality. Saeran was a class younger than she and Virginia when they had been school together. As the middle child, Saeran would rule over a group of islands known as the Tyn Islands. The once heir apparent, her older brother, was paralyzed in a car accident when they were both children. If Lyn looked closely she swore she could see the scars from the glass windshield removed from Saeran's forehead and arms. The Tyn Islands held some of the world's most precious resources.

"Well I'll make them fit," Virginia snapped. She lifted one of the delicate heels from their pedistal. She removed her own shoe and jammed her foot into the "glass" one. No matter how much she twisted or pushed her foot wouldn't fit. Angry she dropped the shoe back on the table and stomped off. Kathlyn picked the shoe up carefully and inspected the gems that made the shoe glitter. She slide her one of her boots off then slide the crystal slipper on.

"It fits?" She put on the other one on. The shoes fit perfectly. She thought back to her dress then looked down at her feet. "They are a little over the top." She inspected her feet. "Probably to high too." She stepped out of them and stood barefoot on the carpet deciding what to do.

"Do you like them?" The queen walked up beside her.

"I don't think that I would feel comfortable in them." _I'll probably never see anything like them again. _Lyn shook her head and put the shoes back on the table. Distracted, Isodla bustled off to another table where girls were looking for help.

"Why not go for it?" Saeran was on the opposite side of the table. "It's already kind of a once in a life time. But don't tell Virginia." Saeran's normally large eyes were sharply focused.

Lyn chuckled, having misjudged the princess. "On my honor." Saeran's eyes widened; she blinked doe-like, before floating off to where Virginia stood. _Big faker._

Watching from the doorway, Bryan saw her gold curls disappeared through the far doors. He frowned and began to follow her until he noticed a servant, whose face he couldn't place, chase after her.

That very important morning all the girls were woken early and summoned down to breakfast. Everyone to Lyn's surprise ate significantly more than they had on previous mornings. She wished bad things in the direction of Virginia, hoping she'd puff up from all the carbohydrates. The prince enjoyed the silence, but was dreading the coming evening.

"Ladies when you finish please, wait and we will all journey to have our hair and make-up done," the queen smiled at them. Eleven girls began eating faster, Kathlyne sighed and slowed down.

"Hurry up," someone hissed. Kathlyne pushed her plate away.

"We're all done," Virginia chimed, decidedly.

"Well then, follow me, " Isolda swept out of the room tailed by the eager girls. Kathlyne continued after them somewhat sedately.

"Kathlyn," Bryan called. She continued on as if she hadn't heard him.

"So what does your dress look like Miss Kathlyne?" Kathlyne looked at the girl Isolda had introduced as Mia. Lyn felt her eye twitch at the use of miss, and glanced around to see if anyone had heard.

"Um, black, " Mia spun Lyne's chair to face the mirror.

"Well you already have some curl to your hair, lets pull part of your hair up into a messy bun with some tails and leave a layer long. We'll curl it."

"No one touches my hair." Kathlyne held a finger up cutting the girl off.

Unsure what to do, Mia stared, opened mouth. "It needs to be cut."

"I don't do anything to my hair, so its fine the way it is. Anything else, just not my hair." Mia shrugged consenting. For the next two hours Kathlyn sat still as Mia messed around at playing makeup.

Kathlyne suffered through the primping of make-up, and a careful lunch. No one bothered with formality of seating, since neither the prince nor the Queen were present. Lyn turned to Jaclyn who was sipping something fizzy through a straw. "Sucking on a straw will give you wrinkles."

Jaclyn put her drink down quickly. "That's not true is it?" Kathlyn shrugged comically. They departed to change into their gowns. Each woman had her own private room to change in that was closer to the ball room, and to make any last minute adjustments. She had just cracked open book when there was a polite knock at the door, to the room, where Kathlyn was relaxing.

Jaclyn looked around the ballroom for her. She stopped a servant as they passed. "You'e the prince's." She struggled for a polite description. He nodded ending her suffering.

"Princess, call me Drae."

"Drae have you seen Kathlyn?" He looked around scanning the ball room, pausing on every blonde head. "She's not here." Jaclyn got his attention. "That's her escort."

"Princess Jaclyn," he bowed low.

"Your Grace, Damien," she returned his greeting.

"I heard you speaking about Lyn?" Jaclyn's eyes narrowed as she inspected the prince.

"Yes, I didn't realize you two had a close personal relationship." Damien chuckled. It felt like decades since he had seen her at boarding school. "Actually you're just in time to go fetch her. Drae will give you directions to her room."

...There were Reviews! Now listen Arthur, darling closely to this news. You'll never succeed in FanFiction if you don't have any Reviews

That's all I got.

3Jordyn


	5. Chapter 5 - Pumpkin to Coach, and back

Welcome back

In the beginning...

Bryan looked around, this night he hadn't seen high or low of Kathlyne's blond curls. Not that he'd been looking. _Perhaps she's avoiding me?_ Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone slipping away in to the shadows. _What is going on?_

There was a loud knock on her door. Angrily she stomped to the door and yanked it open. There was a satisfying click that went along with her stomping. It almost made up for the pinching around her heels. She gasped and stumbled back, her heel snagged on the train of her dress. Damien caught her arm and kept her form falling.

"What are you doing here," With a jerk, she was upright again. "I know why you're here, but why are you here," Stammering over her words, she motioned around her.

"I'm your escort. I apologize for my tardiness." He smiled and took her arm.

"Your Grace, you are not my escort."She waved him through the door.

"Fine, you caught me. I pushed the real on down some steps, just so I could walk you to the party."

"Since when do you push people down stairs?" Returning to where she left her book, Lyn dog-eared the page and closed it.

"Since you started calling me your grace."

He turned to her towards him gently, their faces close. "My escort is taller than you with floppy blond hair, not average with that awful crew cut you're sporting." She looked him straight in the eye.

"You made that up. Besides my hair makes me look stately." She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Now since I rescued I think I deserve the first dance."

"You? Rescue me?"

"You would have sat in this room all night and let them win."

"I'm not playing any game." Kathlyn stopped and pulled her arm free. "And I as just getting to the good part."

"Someone doesn't want you to be here tonight." He looked at her dress, "and I can see why. You might just be the most beautiful woman here."

She scoffed and pushed him lightly on the shoulder. "That is a bad look, I remember that look."

They entered the ballroom; Kathlyne feeling overwhelmed. She couldn't remember if she'd put on deodorant as she could feel heat settling uncomfortably in the crook of her arm.

"Smile," Damien whispered. "Don't let on that you know of their plan." He led her to the dance floor. "Do you even remember how to dance?" He teased.

"If you don't stop talking, I am going to set of your foot purposely."

"I didn't realize you were trying to miss all those other times. When did we last do this?"

"A long time ago." For two songs they captivated the entire room. As they moved around the floor, Kathlyn caught a glimpse of the face that surrounded them. She wasn't exactly sure what or who she was looking for. Slowly, other couples filled the dance floor.

"Excuse me," Kathlyne left his arms, and weaved her way through the crowd.

"Your grace, Damien, you found her thank goodness." Jaclyn took Kathlyne's place. Both spun around the floor speaking softly.

"Yes but I fear she may be gone at any moment, she took what I said personally."

"Oh no. What did you do?" Jaclyn's tone mockingly concerned.

"I swear princess, I said nothing that couldn't be taken inappropriately."

"I have noticed she does have a stick up her ass about a lot of things."

"Such foul language from a lovely face." He winked.

Jacelyn looked at him, her eyes filled with disbelief at his relaxed attitude. "I completely understand, now. Is nothing serious?"

"I spoke of a conspiracy against her, all in good fun." He tried took look innocent. "And I might have mentioned her dancing skills."

"It's not as if she doesn't have other ass-holery to deal with, without you adding to it."

"So you agree with me?" Jaclyn pulled away from him, frustrated with his tomfoolery. "What?"

"Go fix it." She shook an angry finger at him for emphasis. He was abandoned on the dance floor for real this time. Damien threw his hands in the air. He saw Kathlyn pass by heading out of the room and followed her. Bryan also watched Kathlyn exit into the garden followed by Duke Damien Harrison and frowned. He struggled for a moment, trying to decide if this was the same man she'd been speaking with at the end of the last ball. His mother's matchmaking was working in everyone's favor but his.

Kathlyn sighed and leaned over the railing of the steps that lead down into the gardens. The moon shone brightly overhead not helping her mood. This was a moon for lovers she decided shaking her fist at it dramatically. She'd been locked in this forsaken fairytale for only five days and tonight she'd almost made her get-away. No one had to know that she sent the first escort away, with the promise she'd follow later. _If only Damien hadn't shown up._

"Kathlyn," she turned around quickly nearly falling over. The slight train of her dress was proving to be more trouble than it was worth.

"Damien," she said exhausted. "It's not often that I'm followed." She attempted a smiled.

"I was concerned."

She waved her hand dismissively. "I liked you better as a cad, than caring." She snapped. He took a step back. "I didn't mean it like that," she offered apologetically. "I haven't seen you since you disappeared from school, embarrassing me."

"I didn't disappear, I got kicked out. One to many rebellions for them to handle. Jaclyn was worried that you took what I said earlier to heart. That's all I meant." She laughed at him.

"That girl is a handful. Which part, were you worried offended me? I cant dance or a bunch of silly girls plotting to keep me away from the ball. If only they had succeeded." She added dryly laughed at the look on his face, "Cinderella ran from the ball that night."

"It was midnight . . ."

"Noble and Royalty are dreadful bores!"

"We are not," he challenged.

"Yes you are. Not you personally, if I remember correctly but such formalities you have to follow at every moment. Do you know how many time's they have wandered through the gardens here? Where is the fun?" she threw her hands up. He began to point inside. "The last party we were at, you stole a car. That is tedious, there is so much you have to remember."

"I brought it back, technically that is borrowing. You don't want to dance, what would you consider fun?" _This should be interesting._

"Making out between the bars of the gate." He flushed and looked away. "Security was so tight that night. Do you know how many girls you let down."

He glared at her. "Was this before or after the car."

"I don't remember, how many times were you hauled off in handcuffs."

Prince Bryan stood hidden in the shadows feeling indigent, listening to the entire conversation. If Lyn was bored that was her own fault. Furthermore, it was completely inappropriate to be having such a personal conversation where just anyone could here. Queen Isolda spotted her son and strode towards him.

"Bryan," she grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the floor.

"Mother." Bryan's heart thudded loudly in his ears with the panic of being caught.

"Why don't you go dance with all of the twelve like a good host." She prodded, her lips pursed insistently. Quickly she composed her face as a visiting monarch passed by them.

"Don't look at me like that Mother. I'll go do it."

"Don't take all night doing it." She breezed away from him to mingle.

Bryan walked out into the garden at exactly the wrong moment. Kathlyn was walking without looking, trying to talk over her shoulder. She turned into him, her forehead banging against his nose. His eyes welled with tears from the pain, but he said nothing. Damien came up the steps slowly. Damien extended his hand to the prince who shook it.

"Kathlyn." She glared. "Lyn," he corrected quickly. "My mother requires that I dance with all of the twelve, and I was wonder if you would honor me by being the first." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Is your nose okay your highness?" Damien asked smiling knowingly, "I heard your face has suffered over the last few days."

"I swear we need new staff." He smiled at a bright red Kathlyne, who was attempting to hid behind her hand. "Lyn shall we?" He offered her his arm. As they turned to go in two women burst though the doors. They were speaking rapidly in another language. Caught off guard, Bryan too an involuntary step backwards dropping Lyn's arm. Kathlyne held a hand up to stop the woman.

"Prince Bryan may I introduce Princess Eleanor and Elaine Williams, twin daughters of His Most Royal Majesty King Jonathan." She stumbled over the names. "Michael Stuart Williams. They wish to express their great displeasure in not being invited to be one of the twelve.

_I have to make this last meeting important. Some how I have to tell her, but I can't let that evil witch know I'm telling. Do I make my appearance here and now or wait. The light smiled to herself. I can appear to anyone else as many times as I want – now I just need a messenger. Light applauded herself for her own cleverness, then flounced away looking for the perfect vessel. _

Bryan spent the next ten minutes with Kathlyn's help trying to explain that it wasn't his decision or choice, which Lyn left out of the translation thankfully. He advise them to take their complaint to his mother. Finally, they smiled said one last thing and swept back into the ball. Kathlyne paled at heir last words.

"What? What did they say?" Bryan asked.

Her mouth was suddenly dry from all the talking. "It was private," she turned away from him, only to be accosted by Damien.

"Private – I'm sure, what did they call you?" Damien took her arm, forcing her to look at him. She pulled away forcefully.

"Watch yourself, your grace, or you will find yourself on the receiving end of my hand as well." He let go of her stunned. She brushed by them both, ran down the steps and disappeared in the gardens.

"She has a habit of doing that."

"What. Disappearing?"

"Yes. No, not talking to anyone."

Kathlyne sat down on one of the benches among the roses. She began pulling bobby pins out of her hair, so she could pull it out. _A translator, that's all I am, a translator._

"Well maybe you should do something about it instead running away. It's bad habit that you've gotten in to." A young woman stood over her smiling sweetly.

"I wasn't aware I had spoken aloud."

"You didn't. Miss Kathlyne right?" Kathlyne glared. "I have something for you." The woman produced a small package similar to the others. Kathlyn's eyes flew open.

"What do you want with me?" She demanded.

The woman sat down next to her. "Do you like my flowers, being head gardener I take my job very seriously."

"No I hate them." The woman stared at her unflinchingly, "I will ignore that comment, since you seem emotional. It's up to you to make the best of the next twelve months. Try opening them." She stood again and began to leave. "Oh I forgot one thing –" Kathlyne felt like she was in a dream. Her head felt fuzzy, but she could feel the warm breath of the gardener whispering in her ear.

_"_A New Beginning for one. An End of a known life. Never shall she awake again, her trust shattered long ago. He unable to save her, the curse continues. She in beautiful repose no longer awaits her white knight. This speaks not of things unchangeable, but of things that might pass if not stopped." Kathlyn shook herself from the dream, to find the woman gone. Slowly, she made her way back into the package forgotten in the gardens. She was considering leaving when she was swept into a dance.

The party continued on into the late hours or early hours depending on who was telling the story. Kathlyn smiled at the sour look on Bryan's face as he was forced to dance again with Virginia. The mood in the room was still festive even as it neared midnight. Kathlyn took her leave of the ball, wandering towards the front door, and the town. Suddenly she found herself in a corner surrounded by girls. They followed her down an empty hallway.

"You need to give up." Virginia stood in the front of the group._ Wasn't this chick just dancing? _Lyn looked around to see how far they were from the party. "No one wants you here."

"Virginia, I'm sorry about what ever I did to you. It was like ten years ago. I don't remember." Jaclyn was pushed to the front with Virginia. Kathlyn chuckled. "Do you not want me here either?" Jaclyn turned bright red and wouldn't look at Kathlyne. "Jaclyn, you're serious? I would have bet money that we were at least acquaintances on the social scale, maybe even friends." Kathlyne sighed. Virginia cackled. Kathlyne turned on her angrily, "who would ever want a girl, who cackled like an old hag?" All the women drew away from them, leaving Virginia and Lyn standing together.

"I want you to go away," Virginia reached forward and tore part of Kathlyne's dress. With a literal snap of Virigina's fingers, another girl ripped Kathlyne's dress. While each girl tore at Kathlyne's dress; she stared at Jaclyn in coolly. Finally, the girls stopped and Kathlyne looked down at her dress. The beautiful dress was in was in black shreds around her.

Still looking at Jaclyn, Lyn said, "you grew up to be a bully Virginia. They're afraid, that's the only reason they listen to you. Classes stick together, no matter how different an individual claims to be," Kathlyne brushed by the girls purposely knocking Jaclyn in the shoulder. She walked slowly out of the front doors.

Once the doors slammed shut, she ran. She lost both of her shoes, but she didn't stop to retrieve them. She burst through the gates and kept running. The concrete cut into her feet. Miles below her, the town glowed happily, as she came to the end of the driveway.

"Damn you Kathlyn," she whispered to herself, "haven't you learned anything?" Something dropped on to her head. Slowly she looked up. A cool spring shower poured down. There was soft dinging sounds off in the distance of the rain hitting her crystal shoes. She walked back, gingerly. Goosebumps rose on her bare arms. Past the gate she found a covered spot along the inside of the wall to sit down in. For a while she sat in a growing puddle miserable, but unwilling to go back while people could see her.

A strong arm picked her up. She jolted from her sleep. Prince Bryan looked down at her and she squinted up at.

"Shoes," she murmured sleepily.

"They are already in you room."

"Hmmmmmm." She was nearly a sleep again. Bryan stopped and glanced down at the girl in his arms. She was covered in mud, shivering from the rain, in her sleep. A maid followed him protesting quietly about cleanliness, or godliness.

"Wake up." He shook her awake, setting her down.

The vocal maid rushed to take her arm, even if she did so with disgust clearly on her face. "How about a bath before bed?" The maid steered her thought the door.

"I was in bed." Another maid appeared to help.

"We know miss."

...There were reviews! Reviews are like box of chocolates... you never know what you're going to get.

Also there are like several spellings of names floating in chapters... I give up trying to find them, because I won't remember the way I decided to spell it anyway. Thanks

3Jordyn


	6. Chapter 6 - Friends again?

I have nothing clever to say today.

In the beginning...

That night Kathlyn dreamed the front gate was locked. She shook the bars trying to escape, but more locks appeared. The ground gave way beneath her feet. Lyn ran, searching for an exit, chased by the crumbling ground ripping at her heels continually. Coming around the corner the locked gate appeared in front of her. A hand shot through the bars, but the farther Kathlyn reached for her hand the farther away it was. All Kathlyn wanted was to hit the bottom and be able to forget the pain. She woke with a jerk, grasping the sheets to stop her imaginary fall and gasped for breath. She was lying on the floor, the sheets clenched tightly in her hands as if they were a rope. When her pulse slowed, she crawled back into bed and burrowed under the covers trying to fall back asleep. She felt the cold hand claw at he mind, but a warm, gentle song made her eyes heavy and she slipped into a restful, evil free slumber.

_"You cheated!" the dark screeched. _

_"Once again, you set the rules, but you didn't specify the gray areas. I followed your rules to a tee –" the light flounced to the darks throne and smile smugly as she flopped down._

_"That wasn't very graceful, light. Truly, I would have expected better from you." The dark smiled slyly. "You're right I should have been more specific, however two can play at your game." With a snap, the dark called for one of her minions. Ignoring the shocked look on the light's face she addressed her minion. "Go to the palace, be one of the servants, but watch the girl named in the story. Report to me and I will tell you what is to be done." The minion was skipping away gleefully when "Don't get caught." _

_"And you accuse me of cheating?" Light was smiling at the turn of events. _

_"You weren't specific – dear light," the darks said. She was unsure what light was so happy about._

Jaclyn waited for Kathlyne at the table during breakfast. Kathlyne never showed. Nothing anyone could do made Jaclyn speak even as Virginia addressed all her comments towards her. Isolda eyes flitted from Jaclyn, to her son and then to Kathlyne's empty chair. Isolda stood to address the girls.

"Ladies my castle is your castle, please feel free to enjoy your time spent here and the resources that we can offer. If you will excuse my son and I, he will join all of you later in the afternoon." Even though the queen was smiling, Bryan could tell he was in trouble, by how fast his mother was speaking. She floated out of the room taking some of her light with her. Bryan followed his dark mood causing an oppressive feeling to fill the room. Once they were out of earshot, Isolda turned on her son.

"Enlighten me, please`?" she snapped. The hair on Bryan's neck stood up with a sudden chill.

"Well. Kathlyne and well her dress and the dance." He trailed off.

"Why are you concerned about her dress? It was returned this morning in perfect condition. What's really going on? She was barely there last night."

"But I saw it." Bryan's brow creased deeply remembering the previous evening. "She doesn't belong." He stopped, movement catching his eye. Kathlyn was standing behind the queen, staring at him. The queen turned around slowly to see what her son was staring at.

"Oh dear." She whispered to herself.

Breakfast was never the same. For part of the next month, Kathlyn's seat was empty. She only appeared for dinner. Bryan spent most of his days entertaining the other eleven girls. Jaclyn searched the palace for her lost friend. Not even Drae would give up Lyn's location even as Jaclyn and Bryan interrogated him. It help that most days he didn't actually know. Kathlyn wandered through different rooms in the castle. Once, Bryan spotted her on a balcony. By the time he got to the same room, she was long gone. That night at dinner, the Queen stopped dinner. Lyn loitered in the door way, deciding if she wanted to leave.

"Princess Saeran, the ball in your honor will be held in two weeks, spring is in the air, not that March wasn't lovely. The ball will be held outside in the gardens, and during the day, the ball will close with sunset. Tomorrow you will visit your tailors, but tonight we need to celebrate our first birthday." The Queen smiled at the group, causing each to look around. "Princess Saeran?" Saeran's mouth formed an "O." She blushed at her own forgetfulness. Kathlyn wanted to gag, at the obvious coyness the woman employed.

"It was today, in all the excitement of the upcoming ball I just forgot." Saeran shrugged her shoulders. Kathlyne rolled her eyes. _The ball wasn't something to be excited about. _She mumbled under her breath. Virginia shot her a nasty look. A large bright pink cake was brought from the kitchen and set before Saeran. Kathlyn turned up her nose and excused herself through the kitchen.

She spent quite a bit of time following servants around offering to help. Only the cook ever took her up on the offer. Kathlyn always had kitchen duty, when she was at school. Cooking had become her favorite chore.

"There you are." The cook set a large pot in front of her, with the leftovers from tonight's dinner. "I need these cleaned of fat and taken off the bone." He set a couple different sized knives next to her. Over the next hour, she went about munching and cleaning. The time allowed her to clear her head. At the end of the night a large piece of cake appeared next to her.

Kathlyn entered the rotunda as the other girls said their goodnights and left for their rooms. Jaclyn wasn't around. Prince Bryan approached her from behind.

"You have been avoiding me for some time now," he started.

"Less than a month. It couldn't have been all bad for you." She stood still with her back to him.

"You will face me when you address me," he snapped.

"Why not our relationship is built on seeing the other's back." She began to walk away.

"No, we have talked face to face like friends before." He caught her hand in his own. She felt heat from his hand flood her icy one. She turned back and stared at him. Her hand came up involuntary; he flinched. Her left hand connected with his cheek, stunning him. She took the moment to pull free. "I almost forgot what that was like."

"Don't ever make the mistake of thinking you and I are friends or that you know me." She stalked off. He rubbed his cheek and dashed after her. There hadn't been any force behind the blow.

"You need to relax. I just wanted to talk to you. How can I assume to know you, you don't let anyone get to know you. Why can't you let someone in?" she stopped. He continued, "you talk about a world that is classless, but what about you? You deny any fault people might."

"Stop, my faults do not designate me as anything but human. Being born without a title is not a fault. I'm completely open with anyone who is open with me. You, your highness are not an open man. Tell me your secrets and I'll share mine." The intensity of her stare caused him to step back. He pressed his lips together, and thought quickly.

"Follow me," They wove through many similar looking hallways. Kathlyn thanks to her exploration had a vague sense of where she was. He opened the door to a large study.

"Where are we?" she turned to take in the view. From the glass doors the entire gardens stretched before her eyes. In the distance she could just see the palace walls.

"This is my study. I often hide in here when avoiding my mother." He winked at her, hoping for a smile. Her stern face didn't budge. "What do you want to know about me?" He watched her as she moved gracefully to a chair across from his desk.

"Why are you cursed?" She asked bluntly. He looked affronted. "Sorry, but that's why we are here." He understood what she was implying.

"No one really knows why the family has the curse. There are not that many generations left for help. My father found acceptance, happiness, something only after the deadline. I never asked while he was alive." She raised an eyebrow. "My turn?" he asked. She nodded.

"What have you been doing the last month?" She laughed at his question.

"Waiting for answers, waiting to be found." She smiled mysteriously.

"That's not fair," he snapped, "You answer in riddles, yet I have been completely honest," her smile forced him to stop. "Your answers lack substance."

"But that is what I've been doing, mostly by exploring the castle. Do you want to help me?" he nodded. "Why?"

"While you may not look it, sometimes you act like a damsel," she jumped up, he put his hands up in defense. "Wait, wait." She slowly sat down. "you are a damsel, not a traditional one, but you need a prince."

"I don't need anyone." She glared at him.

"Not even your grandmother?"

"Let's agree to let the dead lie."

He sighed and conceded it was a low blow on his part. "What do you need help with?" She recited the poem for him, "slow down," he held up his hands to stop her. "Say it again slowly." Line by line she recited the poem she received the night of the ball.

"The first line, one more time,"

"A New Beginning for one. An End of a known life." She repeated.

"Does this have anything to do with my curse?" he asked.

"The staff here creeps me out. They appear, disappear. I swear I'm being followed. I don't know." She paced around the room gesturing wildly. "Why am I involved then?"

"You can't answer a question with a question." The look she shot him was reminiscent of the one the queen gave a misbehaving servant.

"What does it mean to be cursed? Do you die?" She smiled at him.

"I don't die, at least I hope not." For a couple of hours they discussed among other things the poem and the curse.

There was a chiming distant in the castle. "Well, it's getting late."

She had sprawled out on the floor at some point in the conversation. "It was late when we started. Now, she rolled over and yawned. "I'll walk you to your room." When they arrived at her door, she leaned against it looking at him with squinty eyes. He cupped her chin in one of his hands. Bryan leaned over her and whispered into her ear, "can you love me?" Then, he kissed her gently before he turned to leave.

"I don't know," she responded softly. He stared at her for a moment. Before he responded, she pushed the door open and disappeared into her room. Bryan stood there, willing the door to open and hoping it wouldn't. _At least she'd been honest._ He couldn't blame her when he wasn't even sure himself. Conflicted, he finally wandered away to his own chambers.

Kathlyn woke up groggy, and decidedly resolved to get more sleep. Stumbling into the bathroom, the cold tile sent a jolt to her system. She danced around on the tiles while waiting for the shower to warm.

She wasn't sure what to expect at breakfast, but she knew it wasn't the empty dinning room that greeted her. Jaclyn walked in moments later, and seated herself across from Lyn. "Are you done sulking?" Plates and food soon appeared as servants darted in and out of the room.

"I have no reason to sulk." Lyn pulled a plate of bacon to her side of the table.

"Really?" Jaclyn took a piece of toast and proceeded to coat it with butter that she placed directly next to her.

"It's not as if I did anything wrong." Lyn added eggs to her side of the table.

"You've certainly been acting like a child. Running away hiding from people." Jacelyn reached across the table and dragged a bowl filled with fruit and half the table cloth to her.

Lyn stood up, and took the bread away from Jacelyn. "Maybe I don't want anymore of my clothes shredded." Jaclyn quickly grabbed the last remaining plate of food for her side of the table. "Besides." They were both standing and reaching across filling their plates. "It's not like I have friends here." Jaclyn shoveled food into her mouth, chewing angrily.

"No friends?" She snapped when her mouth was clear.

Kathlyn was caught with a piece of toast in her mouth. "Why don't you just appoligize," She said behind her hand, the toast half swallowed.

"Me?"

"Yes, or do you really agree with Virginia?"

Jaclyn sat down, with a thump. "It's not that simple, Kathlyn. She could make life very difficult for several of us. She's one of the wealthiest kingdoms here. Ngan, her kingdom has half their debt paid for by Virginia's father."

"She's not the heir. Can I have some of the pancakes?"

"Have you met her father or brother? Will you pass the eggs?" Jaclyn and Lyn swapped dishes. Lyn set the salt and pepper where Jaclyn could reach. Instinctively, Jaclyn moved the syrup within reach.

"Have you?"

"Well no. They monopolize manufactured good, imposed strict trading laws and tariffs."

"That's the current monarchy." Lyn crunched on a piece of bacon thoughtfully.

"Saeran and Tyn Islands may have all the natural resources, but if you've noticed a lot of goods come from Virva."

"No easy names in that place. Her brother will be different. It's one kingdom You're talking about a cultural revolution. It's very traditional."

"There are six of you monarch's here, you, Saeran, Tia, Ngan, Gretta and Virginia. Penelope, Ella, Melanie, Rose, and Anna all have titles. What would happen if you all teamed up on her. The change came from this generation."

"I don't know."

Kathlyn stood, her plate empty. She moved to the other side of the table, standing to the side of Jaclyn. "Well, I forgive you." Kathlyn grabbed an apple for the road off Jaclyn's plate.

"Drae, Drae." Lyn ran up behind and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned, revealing it actually to be Bryan. "Oh. Sorry Highness. I was looking for Drae."

"I heard. Is there anything I can help you with?" Kathlyn pressed her lips together shaking her head emphatically. "It would be no trouble."

"No I'll keep looking."

"Please save me from Virigina." He blurted out. He blinked in realization of his words and his face flushed bright crimson. There was a boyish look about him that Lyn found mildly endearing.

"Ah Saeran. We were just talking about you." Searen joined their little group, looking between them expectantly. "I believe his highness wanted to show you the music hall. After all you are the guest of honor." Lyn winked obviously at her. "If I remember correctly you are quite the accomplished pianist and acoustics of the music hall here are something of legend."

Bryan's face shifted from surprise at the sudden change in conversation to one of understanding. "Oh yes princess." Bryan offered Saeran his arm. "It's a little out of the way. I would have for you to miss it, simply because it's difficult yo find."

"Thank you, both of you." Saeran inclined her head to Lyn. "I had been looking for something else to to." She stopped for a moment, the quickly added, "Not that the gardens aren't lovely. They just seem a bit crowded." Lyn almost laughed at her description for the gaggle of women wandering the gardens.

"This way please." Bryan looked back at Lyn and mouthed thank you. Moments later, Saeran did the same thing, a look of relief on her face. Lyn noticed she wore less of her doe-eyed mask with the present company.

A maid passed carrying a basket of laundry. Kathlyn stopped her. "You don't happen to know where Drae is?" The maid shook her head and continued away. Lyn made her way back to the kitchens asking about Drae to anyone she saw.

"Lyn." He appeared behind her.

She jumped, startled. "You are a hard man to find. Would you do me a couple of favors?"

"Of course."

"I need any records you have of family lineages, Royalty, Nobility. And I need a place to work."

"The library should suit your purpose," Drae responded.

"I know that isn't a real library."

"How did you figure it out."

Lyn laughed, breathlessly. "It's sorted by favorites, not by Dewey."

"Oh." Drae shrugged noncommittally.

"I'll meet you there, I just need to round up some supplies." Lyn started off.

"Paper and pens are in the desk."

She turned back sharply. "What desk?"

"You should explore that room a little bit more."

Servant after servant filed into her little study carrying thick three-ringed binders. She watched as the piles grew.

"This is everything," Drae announced happily. "Can I ask what you plan on doing?"

"The less you know, the less you have to lie." Drae nodded in understanding. "Thanks Drae."

"Of course."

Once she was alone, Lyn attempted to sort the binders into some sort of system. She weeded out anything that was more than four generations old. Then, she stacked them by family as best she could although some books overlapped between families. Groaning, history had been her worst subject in school. There were even a couple of books on her mother's family.

Unfortunately, Drae had been correct. Tucked away in one corner, behind more book shelves was a plain secretary desk. In the corner next to it was a crank record player, which she throughly enjoyed until the fifth or sixth crank.

She spent the day silently taking notes about Viridian; it's trade policies, descriptions of Valen, Virginia's older brother. Subsequent days were spent filling note pad after note pad, until she couldn't remember which parts were important. After two weeks she had finished one family, but it was becoming harder to slip off with the upcoming ball, seemingly moments away.

It was after breakfast one morning, when Lyn caught the queen's attention. "Perhaps, I know invitation have already been sent, but for the next ball, perhaps it could be a family affair. After all it will extremely close to several holidays, mother's day, father's day. I know that wouldn't be a traditional party." Lyn rambled on, her eyes wide and pleading, in attempts to mask her own motives.

"What a wonderful idea." The queen beamed at Lyn. "We'll have to begin plans at once. This changes my whole vision for May. I simply cannot wait." The queen bustled out calling out for specific people.

Lyn's face turned serious. I'll have to work faster.

There were reviews! R&amp;R please and thank you.

#Jordyn


	7. Chapter 7 - Soapbox Intermission

Dear readers, if you're out there.

If you made it this far before 4.10.15 then please go back to chapter six... I realized I didn't type an entire three pages so a whole lot of sense was not made...

From someone who cares.

3Jordyn


	8. Chapter 8 - Window Shopping

**Back with chapter 7**

In the beginning...

"What are you doing?" Kathlyn sat up. There was the imprint of the paper she fell asleep on creasing her cheek.

"What does it look like?" She snapped before turning to see Bryan. There was a slight bulge to his eyes. A thin vein in his forhead was pushing rapidly against the skin. "Bryan?" she asked hesitantly.

"Who gave you permission to be here?" He yelled. Lyn heard a constriction in his voice, a slight panic or hysteria underneath the anger.

Her pulse sped. Slowly she stood inching away from the desk. They circled each other around a pile of books. "No one. I just found it on my own." It felt safer to lie than to get anyone in trouble. The princes' anger boiled at her. Her shirt was beginning to cling uncomfortably.

"Get out." Kathlyn bolted by him, his voice chasing after her. She slammed through the door causing it to bang against the wall. Foot steps pounded behind her. Blowing past Draw, she stopped and went back for him.

She drug him along behind her, talking through gasps. "Where is my bike. I'm leaving.

"The garage." Drae stopped doubled over.

"Which way?" Kathlyn danced around. Bryan came around the corner huffing and puffing. A small amount of relief flooded her core, knowing she was in better shape than the prince. Drae pointed and she ran. Asking along the way, servants continued to point her in the right direction.

In the garage, Kathlyn found her bike but the keys were locked in a glass case. A stately driver came ambling towards her. "Keys." She demanded.

"I can't let you just go."

"Open the garage door, old man." She put her elbow through the glass and grabbed her keys out. "I'll send you a check, but I can't stay here." The bike roared to life. Outside she skidded on the gravel as Bryan stepped in front of her. It was her best maneuvering, but she swerved headed for the gate. One side of the gate was cracked just enough to slip through. Lyn paused, hesitating over her escape.

"Kathlyn." The Queen's voice carried over the sound of the engine. "If you leave, don't come back."

"You couldn't pay me to come back here, not with that on the loose." Bryan had finally made it to the gate. The red in his face was more from exhaustion than anger now. The queen looked ay Bryan who was glaring at Drae, who had also arrived looking winded.

"Kathlyn." Isolda tried again, a little softer. "I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." Lyn ignored her, riding down the drive. All she could think about was how tangled her hair was going to be from the wind, attempting to block out the scene that just happened. It wasn't far to the tiny airport. Kathlyn sat outside the fence watching the puddle-jumpers take off. Since most of was country was composed of little islands the only way off was by boat of air. She sat there engine off picking at her hair, trying to decide what to do. The queen sounded serious when she yelled at Kathlyn. Her faced flushed, thinking about her father's famous temper, which made most of his trustees slightly nervous around him. Bryan's or the queen's temper wasn't much different. It was the explosion that caught her off guard. Something about that room set him off. _It wasn't Drae's fault, but he should have warned her._

Isolda gathered everyone involved into the throne room. She collapsed onto the throne. Every once in a while she would drum her manicured nails on the side of the chair, then stop abruptly. "Bryan do you want to explain what just happened?"

"That woman. The nerve of that woman, being in that part of the palace. It's forbidden."

"I don't recall ever decreeing that. I am still Queen after all."

"Yes, mother, but that part has been closed off since the king died."

"Yes, son. For your sake, not for anyone elses. You let your father's death make you bitter and for a while you were moppy and depressing. I couldn't stand to see you so sour, so it was closed. Perhaps you are not as grown up as I would have thought. Now what are you going to do about getting Miss Rhodes back?"

"Nothing, you dismissed her."

"I did. Although, I am not sure I agree with that decision anymore. However, staying out of the palace for a while would do you both good." Isolda looked at her hand, inspecting her nails for a moment. "Drae send someone to fetch her, and call a hotel. Reserve a room for her until the ball. It's only a few days away. Perhaps we can convince her to stay." Drae bowed and exited. Bryan was slinking towards the door. "Where do you think you are going. Since your actions were so childish, I believe you should be punished as a child. The future king cannot explode at a guest."

"No they can just banish them," Bryan grumbled under his breath.

"Fairchild." She turned to the chauffeur. "What was the damage?"

He bowed then spoke, "the key case will have to be replaced, but no other damage other than emotional." The chauffeur maintained a straight face, eyes distant rather than making direct contact with the queen's.

"Bryan will be washing all the cars, until further notice and any other chores you can think of." The queen glared at her son, daring him to speak.

"Very good your majesty." Fairchild turned to Bryan. "There is some sweeping to be done, your highness."

"Don't call him by his title, he's lost that privilege too."

"Yes your majesty." She dismissed them both with a flick of her wrist.

Lyn didn't hear them walk up behind her. She was at the beach, her shoes beside her. She loved sand, squishing her toes in it, building and drawing in it. She always wanted a sand box growing up, but her mother considered them dirty so one never appeared.

There was a clicking and static. Lyn turned to see palace security standing behind her. The closest one was talking into a walking strapped to his shoulder. Two more stood at the top of the dunes by the parking lot with their backs to her.

She looked at them over the top of her sunglasses. "I didn't expect an escort, truely boys you flatter me."

"Her Majesty asks that you follow us to the Royal Tower Estate, where she has booked a room for you."

"Interesting." For a moment Lyn leaned back in the sand staring up at the guard. She stood and dusted herself off. "I was thinking about leaving anyway, so your timing is excellent." The guard took her lightly by the elbow as they climbed the dunes together.

The Royal Towers Estate was in the center of a growing downtown. Following the security escort, they passed through a costal touristy area into an almost suburb then into downtown shopping and eating scene. There were a couple unexpected turns necessary to dodge around pedestrian only streets. As they wove their way through the streets, it seemed as though the modern architecture was squeezing int the spaces between the historical buildings.

"Keys, Miss Rhodes." Her escort stood with his hand out expectantly. Grudgeningly she handed them over, mumbling under her breath. The room she was put in was spacious, with lots of pacing room, but felt too similar to a cage. The door closed behind her with a soft click, leaving her alone.

It wasn't long before there came a polite knock. Lyn flipped the bar across the door before pulling it open. Through the gap, Kathlyne could see the queen and a long line of servants behind her.

"Kathlyne."

"Isolda." There was a slight twitch at the corner or the queen's eye with the lack of tittle. They regarded each other coolly.

"I thought I should have some clothes delivered for you."

"I didn't realize I was going to be staying that long. But as long as you're here." Lyn closed the door to removed the bar. With the door open again she waved the line of servants in. Quickly she stepped back in front of the door to block Isolda from entering. Lyn noticed a tightening in the jaw of the queen, just like her son.

The queen took several breaths before speaking, "May I come in?"

"No."

"My son's actions were inappropriate."

"What about your own? Trust me, your majesty, I am content to leave."

Isolda's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps, I was hasty in my judgement of your escape. I was unaware of the circumstances."

Lyn ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I suspect that is the best I'm going to get." She stood aside and motioned the queen in.

"Thank you." The queen relaxed visibly, her brow smoothed. "I had hoped you would stay for the duration of the year."

"I am not sure that is the best idea you've ever had."

"Young lady," the queen snapped. Lyn felt her face flush under the gaze of the queen.

"Excuse me your majesty." The queen sat down on the edge of the bed and inclined her head at the apology. "I don't understand your son or what this whole year is about." The queen nodded along as Lyn spoke. "And even if I did. I can't stand your son."

"The prince is being reprimanded for his temper."

"And what about yours? You treat your guests as if they were prisoners."

"My family's secrets and the kingdom's are difficult to explain to an outsider. This process of selection has been occurring throughout the kingdom's history. Every generation this happens. Now young lady, what were you doing in that section of the palace?"

"Every family has secrets. Research." Kathlyne cross to the opposite side of the room and sat down. She looked at the queen's back.

Forced to stand up, the queen turned to Lyn. "You would do me a great favor, one undoubtedly that could not be repaid easily if you returned of your own volition."

"If I choose not to?"

"It must be difficult missing so much school."

"I'm a resident. This is going to add at least another year to my program." Lyn glared.

"What if you did your residency here?"

"Residency isn't just some internship where you get volunteer hours."

"We have a very good teaching hospital here." The queen moved around the room taking a seat next to Lyn. "You're awfully young to be a resident."

"It was an accelerated program." Lyn knew she was losing ground to the queen, both physically and in the argument.

"I'm sure we could find you a shift that works with your busy schedule. It won't be as much as you want, but it'll be something. So are you coming back?" Most of the servants were gathered at the door waiting on the women.

"Not until after the next dance." Lyn stood, moved to the door and opened it, indicating she was done with the conversation. Servants filled out of the room.

The queen joined Lyn at the door. "We will see you there."

"Can't wait," Lyn said dryly as the door closed.

"Miss." The guard from earlier, chased after her. "Miss, you shouldn't be leaving the hotel."

Even though she's cooled off since the arrival of queen, Lyn felt her temper spike, threatening to boil over. "Am I a guest or a prisoner?" She whirled on the guard.

"Guest miss." He took a step away from her and stared at the floor.

Looking at him, Lyn regretted her tone. "This city is one of JourneyFurther magazine's top 20 places that is both pedestrian friendly and best to visit. Cities never make both lists. I'm going to see it. So if you're concerned for my safety, or whatever, take off the glasses and gear and come with me." She pointed for emphasis. "And not menacingly behind me."

"Very well, Miss." The guard began peeling off the ear piece. From further down the hall a second guard approached to take the stuff from him.

The afternoon was unfortunately warm. Her hair clung to the back of her neck. She looked over at her escort, still in his suit coat. She couldn't tell if the heat was effecting him at all. "What is your name?

"David, miss."

"It's Lyn, and smile. Pretend like you're having fun."

"Miss, I mean Lyn." He corrected quickly. "Is all of this necessary? We also need to be heading back." His arms were loaded down with bags.

"Come along, just one more shop." Lyn disappeared though a door at the far end of the street. He followed quickly seeing she was holding the door open. "Put all of that down. Take off your jacket," She ordered.

"Hello." Rang out from the back. A clerk bustled out quickly to them.

"Would you mind opening the vents of his jacket? I don't know how he got out of the house looking like that." Kathlyn hand the clerk the jacket.

"Yes ma'am."

"What are you doing," David whispered.

"Hold still." Kathlyn held up ties close to his face. "If you haven't noticed most of this crap I've bought are gifts."

"I don't need any ties. The uniform provides them."

Kathlyn chuckled. "Sweetheart. If I were buying you a gift you'd never know." She frowned at the tie in her hand. "You might be a little fairer than my brother. Let'g go with this one." She handed the tie to the clerk who had returned with David's jacket.

When they were back on the street David asked, "why did you buy that?"

"Do you not like it?"

"I don't think it matters." David was struggling behind her under the weight of the bags. She took several from him and they continued on.

"You're right. My brother will. And your jacket needed to be opened. So it as polite."

"I understand why her majesty finds you frustrating."

"That makes one of us. Thank you for playing along today." They stood outside her hotel door. She dug in her pockets for the card key.

"My pleasure miss."

Lyn swiped herself in, then turned and took the bags from him. "There is no need to lie, David." The door slammed behind her. Moments later she poked her head out. "David." He turned from his position down the hall. His walkie and ear piece were already attached. "This one is yours." She tossed a small box at him. "I saw you looking at it." The door closed quietly this time.

...There were reviews! "Life is like a box of reviews, you never know what you're going to get.

R&amp;R please and thank you

3Jordyn


	9. Chapter 9 - The real work begins

The next morning there was a knock at the door. Kathlyn sat up, throwing covers off. She looked around momentarily confused by her location. There was an early morning chill from the window she left open the night before.

"Miss Rhodes." There was another knock. She wrapped herself in the top blanket and headed for the door. Briefly she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her hair wilded and knotted, black rimmed her eyes. "Good morning." A cheery steward was smiling at her when she yanked the door open. "We have breakfast for you and the queen's talior has arrived for an appointment with you."

"Do you know what time it is?" She grumbled.

"Nine O'clock." He answered without taking the hint.

"It's considered rude to call before ten." Still she moved aside allowing the breakfast cart to be rolled in. The strong smell of coffee filled the room, mixing with the sea breeze. Lyn inhaled deeply. In the quiet that filled the room, the older tailor appeared next to her at the window causing Kathlyne to jump.

"I took the liberty of beginning your dress. He produced a golden gown. The color rivaled the sun's. The style was almost exactly the same as the original dress.

"What happened to black," she remarked. He held the dress out for her to feel. The fabric ran through her fingers like water. Her resolve fluttered in the breeze.

The old man clicked his tongue at her. "You can't always get your way."

Kathlyne tried on the dress, which fit her perfectly. Once dressed he held out a pair of shoes to her. "You're not even going to let me wear my own shoes?"

"These were chosen by the queen." Kathlyn struggled not to turn her nose up at the nude shoes which weren't nearly tall enough for her personal preference. "Miss have you ever considered not causing problems for the queen?"

Kathlyn stared at him, incredulously. "Me? I didn't start this."

"Just try to get along with the Prince." There was strain creasing around his eyes.

Kathlyn sighed. "What shall you do for the next two weeks?"

"I shall work on the next dress and perhaps the next, and when I finish I shall take a vacation," He answered pleasantly enough.

"You know the themes?"

"Of course, I am the Queen's tailor, and no one else."

"No one else?" Kathlyne asked.

"Queens just don't live forever, you know."

Kathlyne changed out of the gown, returning it to the tailor. "Well, I'm sure Virginia will appreciate such fine craftsmanship for many years to come." She held the door for the man, pointedly ignoring any implications he was hinting at.

It was later that same afternoon, Lyn had paced, spent time on the balcony and she was now rummaging through all of the things that the queen had sent over. There were several growing pile of clothes all around the room. Kathlyn was slowing adding to them in her attempt to organize the closet and drawer to meet with her twisted organizing concept. When she live at home the staff would simply place any clothes outside her room for her to collect later. They were ironed, hung, or folded, but never stayed that way for too long (a week at most). She couldn't remember when she started doing it, but undoubtedly it was to annoy her parents. Now, she couldn't seem to help herself.

The anonymous packages still were unopened and now were taking an uncomfortable front and center view in the middle of the bed. Lyn couldn't help but notice them as she moved around the room, even if it was just from the corner of her eye. Every once in a while she cast a glare towards them, in hopes of frightening them into submission. Not once did it work, and like cereal box x-ray spectacles she still couldn't tell what they held. She stomped to the door and pulled it open.

"David," she started to scream, then changed her mind and called calmly down to him.

"Yes, Lyn?" He responded. He stood opposite of her, just outside the door, but not any closer.

She pointed over her shoulder. "Would you open those for me."

Peering at the bed, he said, "I don't think it would be appropriate miss."

"What?"

"Lyn," He corrected.

She pursed her lips, then pushed the bottom one out as far as it would go begging, "Please."

"Why can't you open them." He frowned.

Changing tactics, she challenged, "do you argue this much with your boss?"

"You wanted to be friends."

It was her turn to frown, "Not my exact words, but fair. Be a friend and just open one."

"Is it dangerous?"

"It's not ticking, if that's what you define as dangerous." He pulled away from her slightly, stiffening. If she hadn't been watching she wouldn't have noticed the change in his stance. Sighing, he crossed into the room and took the smallest package from the bed. Carefully, not to disturb the paper, he peeled up the tape. Underneath there was a small white box. It popped open easily. She watched him stare into it, unable to see for herself.

"This what you were worried about?" He showed her the box. "You don't have a nut allergy do you?"

"Walnuts." She pulled a bag out of the box, pushing them around to see if there was any difference in one. "After living with the prince who wouldn't develop a nut allergy." She could sense the glare being directed at her. Moments later, she was tearing into the other packages. In the next smallest box was a bag of beads. They were in a soft bag, which muffled the sound of her earlier rattling. The next had a bolt of material, neatly folded in a small square, and the final box, was a pair of shoes. Their packaged was almost too small for the box, hindering any sound they might make.

David was looking at her skeptically. "Why were you so worried?"

"They were anonymous gifts."

Alarm passed over his face. "And you just accepted them."

"I wonder if these walnuts are any good. You don't think they would go bad that quickly?" He left out a strangled noise of frustration. "To bad one of these boxes wasn't a nut cracker." He shook his head and left her.

_This is an interesting turn of events isn't it Light?_

_Yes I believe it is. Light stood with her head cocked to one side. Dark stood next to her with a similar expression on her face. So which box did you give her?_

_All of them._

_Oh don't lie. I gave her all of them._

_Well if you knew that why did you ask. Dark pouted. Sometimes it's not what you see. What's up with the walnuts?_

_As you say Dark, it's not always about what you see._

_I hate you._

_Don't worry, I feel the same._

_Together they both moved their heads to the opposite side, each thinking of their next move._

It was a moment of weakness, after several days of pacing around the room and up and down the halls, and in the lobby. She'd been out in the town, had coffee, ate far to much; each time she left, David followed beside her. Instead of enjoying the freedom she supposed she had, there were more important things she needed to do. Her family research was far from complete, and the time she was wasting gnawed at her.

"David." He sat across the table from her at her now favorite cafe. He looked up from his drink expectantly. "I think I'm going to have to go back. Call someone, whatever needs to be done. It's time to go."

"I'll do that as soon as you return to the Estate."

Lyn looked at him skeptically, then looked around, scanning for the others that she could feel watching her. In black, the rest of the security escort blended into the sides of buildings in the early morning shadows. She crooked her finger at the first one that made the mistake of catching her eye. He frowned but walked over to them. "Call the palace. I'll be returning this afternoon."

The palace wasn't much comfort she realized as her stomach sunk. The car pulled up and following the drive all the way around to the garage she had vandalized earlier. At least there was no there to greet her. Although her relief was short lived as the door slowly raised, for her majesty closely followed by Drae and Jaclyn appeared.

Jaclyn ran to the car flinging the door open before anyone could stop her and yanked Lyn out. "That was very selfish of you," she scolded.

"Aren't heiress' supposed to be selfish?" Lyn retorted playfully. Jaclyn laughed.

"Welcome back." The queen approached coolly. "I think you've arrived back just in time."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Jaclyn hooked her arm through Lyn's and proceeded to drag her away. Drae followed along behind some distance away, until all three of them were out of earshot, and then caught up with the women quickly. The walk had lead them towards a large red barn, where the three of them ducked into it.

"You missed quite a bit."

"Drae what's up with the library."

"I got there before him and moved your things." They all spoke at once. Jaclyn tossed a stern look at Lyn, for leaving her out of something.

Lyn shrugged, but then turned to Drae asking, "Where. Tell it's someplace far from." She gestured with her hand in the general direction of the palace.

"Lyn what is going on? Did you have anything to do with the Prince and his recent extended absence?"

"Yes Drae, what is going on?" Ignoring Jaclyn, Lyn turned on him. He backed away.

"The prince is sort of, what is that term." Drae gave a wide gesture in front of them. "Grounded. That's word, while not completely accurate, close enough."

"He's an adult."

"That's why it's not exactly grounded."

"So that's why he hasn't been at any social events, meals, etc." Jaclyn chimed in catching up with the conversation. Lyn nodded mostly to herself arguing in her head. Jaclyn and Drae stared at her.

"Lyn." A hand snapped in front of her face, ending her monologue.

She frowned. "So why did I get chased out of here?"

"Chased that's not what we were told." Frustration edged into Jaclyn's voice.

"I was taking a short nap in between finishing a book and starting another one, in this little dust filled library, when suddenly his royal highness is have a royal temper tantrum yelling and chasing me out. I was terrified."

"That's library, was actually King's study." Drae interjected meekly. Both looked at him, one sighed, the other shook her head.

"Why were you there?"

"I was." Lyn paused thinking about what she had been doing. "Reading."

Jaclyn's eyes narrowed. "Reading what?"

"I was doing research about the different Royal families. Honestly it was you're idea. I was just doing the leg work."

"My idea?" Jaclyn's voice raised in pitch.

"Yes, you suggested that I meet Virginia's father and brother."

"Things are starting to make sense. So before you left the grounds, you were spending all your time looking at family lines. Is this why you asked the Queen to invite family members to the next ball?"

"Yes."

"What are you planning on doing? Hold a summit?" Jaclyn was speaking faster, the words were strained.

"Calm down. I just wanted to meet people. Get to know them." Drae stepped away from Lyn, leaving her cornered by Jaclyn.

"Get to know them, get to know them?" Jaclyn turned and circled away talking to the ceiling. "Well fine." Jaclyn snapped, facing both of them. "Don't we have some reading to do?" Lyn and Drae looked from each other to Jaclyn.

"Alright, let's go read."

Drae relocated the books and notes Kathlyn had been working with to a different wing of the castle. Lyn looked around skeptically, then grilled Drae about the location, to ensure the prince would not interrupt her again. The new study was connected to a bedroom by a parlor.

"These are all my things." Lyn noticed the shopping bags piled around the room. She searched the bedroom, discovering her clothes and other things she had accumulated in over the last month. "I thought I'd be back in that other room."

"I'm sure the queen would move you back into that room if she knew for sure that you'd be staying. This is just a temporary guest room."

"You're going are you?" Jaclyn asked. Lyn shrugged, she knew it depended on how the next party went.

Jaclyn joined her most days, reading and sharing notes about the hierarchy of the different families. Jaclyn offered many personal stories from meeting members of a family they were reviewing.

"This says Ngan, went to Whartton at the same time you were there. I didn't realize you were a Whartton girl." Jaclyn was taking notes across the room from Lyn. They had been slowly spreading out from the study into the parlor. Jaclyn preferred a large comfortable chair, and around her were several coffee tables and stools, rather than Lyn who often moved from one spot to the other, always ending up on the floor.

"Yeah, Ngan was a year behind me, and Virginia was in my year. I didn't have too much to do with the younger years. Virginia and I butted head even then."

"You two just didn't get along in general?"

Lyn laughed. "Whartton is pretty competitive. There might have been one incident that set us against each other, but I can't think of it. Virginia wore braces all through school. That made her less than popular."

"I suspect that you didn't help the situation."

Lyn glared up at Jaclyn from the floor. "I wasn't a bad person, just a teenager. Where did you go to school."

"Middleton. It was closer to home than Whartton."

"I guess princess don't go to college after do they?" Lyn pushed her self up and took a seat across from Jaclyn.

"Gretta has a business degree. She even has a masters. It's not that we don't, its just a different system. So it works out the same in the end."

"So what did you study then?"

"History, art, world. Most people take at least something in International Relations or something similar." Jaclyn explained sheepishly.

"Art history." Lyn nodded thinking over the choice. "Hang on, I think I have something." She jumped up and went rummaging in the one bag she'd brought with her originally. Lyn returned to the parlor and sat down on the arm of the chair, next to Jaclyn. "Here." In her hand was a small plastic photo album.

"You carry photos around with you?"

"My bag doesn't get cleaned a lot." Lyn flipped through, stopping on one picture. "This is me, and that's Virginia."

"You weren't kidding about the braces." Jaclyn looked up at Lyn. "This picture makes you look like you were friends." Lyn shrugged. "Really?" Jaclyn pushed.

"I mean I have lots of excuses, none of them satisfactory." Jaclyn took the pictures from Lyn, to look through the rest. Lyn pointed out people as she went. "Brother, Father, Mother."

"Who is this?"

"Grandmother. On my father's side." Lyn's words came out short, clipped as she took the pictures back quickly.

"She must have meant a lot to you."

Lyn threw the picture book in the general direction of her bed. "Everyone dies. I'm hungry, isn't dinner soon." She was already at the door as she spoke to usher Jaclyn out.

That's all folks. R&amp;R.

3jordyn


	10. Chapter 10 - Garden Intrigues

It was one of two official meals Lyn had attend since she returned to the palace just days ago. Jaclyn and her often met in the kitchens, eating there rather than with anyone. They had been keeping weird hours so they often missed the other girls, coming and going. Tonight, however, Lyn sat coolly at her end of the table as far away from the others as possible.

"Tomorrow Ladies, you need to be ready by noon for an escort to pick you up." The queen reminded them. Just moments after the queen spoke, Bryan walked through the door. It was the first time either he or Lyn had seen each other. Blatantly ignoring her he took his seat in between the queen and Saeran who was seated at his right. Lyn rolled her eyes when Jaclyn looked down the table at her. It didn't take long for the rest of the table to begin glancing her way. Even Bryan cast her a sideways glance. Lyn felt her neck and facing warming with all the attention, but she resolutely continued to stare forward.

After dinner, she was waiting around for Jaclyn when Bryan came up to her.

"Miss," he addressed her formally.

"Your Highness." She turned to face him. He gave her a curt nod, and then left the room. Behind him trailed Virginia squawking to gain his attention.

"Lyn? Ok?" Jaclyn was standing next to her, watching the prince leave.

"I think I'm going to call it an early night," Lyn responded.

Jaclyn took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Tomorrow."

Lyn hadn't intended to lie, but she found herself racing through the halls trying to remember the way. One moment she had been walking to her rooms and the next a turn looked familiar and she was soon following her memory to a distant part of the castle. For several long moments she stood outside a door, just like all the other doors in the hall. This one felt different, like the night Bryan had led her off to actually talk. Her hand touched the handle lightly. Static ran from the handle to her, causing her to pull back quickly.

"Kathlyn." She turned. Standing down the hall from her was Bryan, looking harassed.

"I'm sorry." It slipped out before she knew what she was saying. "If I had known." She stopped, beginning to leave.

"Wait." They stood there staring at each other. It was an unspoken challenge that past between them of who would break eye contact first. Lyn looked down and away, before quickly moving passed him. A shiver ran down her spine as she walked away. "Excuse you Miss Rhodes, I asked you to wait." She clenched her jaw, and spun towards him. He was frustrating. "Why are you here?"

"You mean why am I here specifically or why did I come back?" As she watched him, his eyebrow twitched, but this time she won the staring contest.

He sighed and looked past her. "Why did you come back?"

"Your mother asked me?" She answered curtly.

"Why are you here?"

"I have tried everything to avoid you." The tightness in her jaw moved to her shoulders and head. She could feel the initial twinges of a headache starting. Tiredness was starting to set in from the late nights she and Jaclyn spent pouring over history.

"How did you even find your way back here?"

"The term beast comes to mind, with the way you acted." They were lost in their own conversations. A maid passed them, and down at the far end of the hall a group of servants, who were crowded behind Drae gathered, listening in.

"Maybe we should step inside." The prince gestured back to the door. Lyn turned around and glared at the group, who immediately pressed closer to Drae, as if that would hide them. Bryan had the door open and was motioning her in. His hand brushed her arm as she passed and static leapt between them.

"Owe. That's twice. I think that door is out to get me." She snapped when the door closed behind them. She crossed to the other side of the room, putting as much distance between them as possible. "Just like last time?"

"I go first." He demanded. Lyn rolled her eyes, commenting to herself about his unchanged attitude. "Why were you in that room?"

"I didn't even know it was important. I wouldn't have been there if I had." She paused to ball and un-ball her fist. "That's a lie. I'd have still used it. It's so quiet and out of the way. No one was supposed to bother me." She glared at him. "How the hell did you find me?"

"I followed you."

"And what just watched me sleep?"

"You skipped my turn."

"I don't care." Her voice was halfway to a yell, frustration finally broke loose. "You couldn't just be civil, no you have to chase me through the palace, like I was some criminal. You didn't even consider your actions." She paced furiously, talking and gesturing at the floor, rather than look at him. At the end of her rant, she pursed her lips, turning to face the bookshelf behind her.

"My father is a sensitive subject." He spoke softly.

"I understand. Loss." She paused to glance over her shoulder. "Changes people. Tell me about your father."

"Tell me about your grandmother." He expected a glare when she turned to face him, instead she looked resolved.

"My grandmother, she's kind of a long story. Better have a seat." She sat down in a high back, leather chair. Bryan swallowed then pulled his desk chair around.

"That's my favorite chair." He remarked casually.

"My story, my chair." She raised an eyebrow in challenge. He shrugged, conceding the point to her. "You can have it next time. She was my father's mother. My mother's mother doesn't really talk to the family anymore. Since her daughter married down."

"But your grandmother still holds a tittle."

"Who's talking here?" Bryan made a face at her reprimand. "Tittles are pretty useless in Dmaeni. Grandmother's title was more out of respect than a legitimate title. She was a queen of a Oil company. Her son made it an empire. Whenever anyone met her they always addressed her as Lady. Only Dmaeni papers referred to her as Lady upon her death. She was sick, for a very long time. Every break, every holiday, I flew home to spend time with her." Lyn stopped lost in the memory. Bryan waved his hand in front of her distant look, hoping to get her attention. Suddenly she started speaking again. "It wasn't like I had a mother who wasn't there or a bad childhood, or anything, other than the usual row with my brother. She was just so important, I thought I was dying when they called and told me. The doctors who saw me after it happened, told me it was a panic attack. By the time I made it home, the grave had grown over with grass." Her eyes focused in on him. "That's it."

"It wasn't that long of a story."

"I left out all the juicy bits." She responded.

"Like what?" He leaned towards her, intrigued.

She waved a dismissive hand. "Like fighting with the head mistress. Things like that. Nothing spectacular. Just the emotional bits." She was breathing a little harder just thinking about it. Fiddling with a loose strand of hair helped calm her. "I think it's bed time." She stood, blood rushing to her head, everything went fuzzy for a moment. When her vision cleared, Bryan was looking over her, she was sprawled out on the floor.

"Not to tell you what to do, but maybe those emotional bits need to be talked about. I'm not sure passing out healthy."

"I just stood up to fast." She pushed herself up, even that small movement caused her to hesitate as the world threatened to spin again. She held her hand out to him; he pulled her up. "See I'm fine." He looked at her skeptically. "So what if I pass out, once in a while. You bite your nails when uncomfortable."

He looked down at his free hand quickly. "I do not. I bite my cuticles. How did you know?"

"You pick at your hands when Virginia is talking to you. It was a guess that you bite them, but know better than to do it in front of polite company." She realized he still had ahold of her arm. "You can let go now."

"I'll walk you to your room."

"That doesn't mean you need to carry me." She pulled lightly, and he released her.

"You can't just be polite, can you?"

"I am simply following your example," she snapped. "Besides I would never want to hold your hand." Hurt passed quickly through his eyes. "I mean longer than necessary," she corrected quickly. "I'm not a hand holding kind of person, I don't do hugs either." He nodded, but his lips were pressed together in a grim line. "Are you going to walk me back or not? I'm not sure I can get myself out of this maze."

They were walking into the rotunda when Lyn realized she didn't have a room there anymore. She looked at where her door had been originally, now there was only wall.

"Does the castle change?" She counted the doors again just to make sure. There were only eleven.

"No." He sounded unsure of himself as he counted the doors himself.

"It's not like a real issue. Her majesty moved me into a different wing, but still a little disconcerting." They backed out the rotunda slowly. Lyn checked over her shoulder trying to see if the door would appear if she wasn't looking. Traveling back through the palace, Bryan and Lyn walked in silence. A couple lefts and a right they were standing outside her door. "Well thanks." She pushed the door open without waiting to hear his response.

Bryan opened his mouth to respond when she shut the door in his face. He leaned his forehead against it and sighed. On the other side of the door there was a thump, followed by an audible sigh. He allowed himself a small smile. At least he wasn't the only one frustrated. Their's was a strange relationship. If they could survive tomorrow without a spat, perhaps they could be civil the rest of the year. He was glad Isolda had convinced her to return, that thought caused him to pause in mid-step. He brushed it off as providing the opportunity to apologize rather than genuine like.

Lyn leaned against the door, and sighed loudly. I dislike him, I dislike him. I think. At least he is easy to talk to. If she disliked him so much then why did it feel like, well, like. She hadn't been standing there long when there came a knock at her door. Her heart jumped then fell as she wrenched the door open to see Isolda standing on the other side.

"Your Majesty."

"Don't sound so excited. We're you expecting someone?" Lyn shook her head, sheepishly. "I saw my son here."

"We just happened to run into each other." Lyn felt like a high schooler caught kissing under the bleachers.

The queen crooked her finger at Lyn. "I need you to come with me."

"But." Lyn pointed weakly at the bed that was calling her name.

"Follow me." The queen walked off. Lyn huffed, but did as she was told. Somewhere in the palace a clock was striking twelve; Lyn could just count the chimes. As they moved through the palace, Lyn got the distinct feeling that this was a whole different part, which previously didn't exist. They left foot prints in the dust that was in a thick layer on the rugs. Instead of art and pictures that lines most of the hallways, the walls were bare wood that was dry and cracked.

"Where are we?" Lyn found herself shivering, as they walked. The floor sloped down, and the hair on Lyn's arm stood up.

"You'll see." The queen seemed unconcerned that the staff that had been following them turned on flash lights. Lyn noticed there were fittings on the walls to hold torches. Most were rusted from disuse. At the far end of the hall, was a heavy wooden door. There was a iron ring where a door knob should be. The queen stopped in front of it, and took a large lantern from a servant. "Wait here," she instructed. The door was pulled open and Isolde went through. "Lyn come here." Lyn glanced at the servants who were milling around. They didn't seem worried so Lyn shrugged and followed.

Beyond the door was stone walls, expertly set together. The only source of light came from the lantern sitting on the floor by the queen's feet.

"Is this a tomb." Lyn starred around the stone hole in the ground.

"Mausoleum and those are sarcophagi, well kind of. The bodies are shrouded, rather than entombed." The queen's voice was flat as she spoke.

Lyn rubbed her goose-bumped arms, trying to warm up. "Why are we here?"

The queen picked up the lantern and moved into the tomb, casting light around her. Lyn followed after her quickly, not wanting to be left in the dark. "This is Bryan's father, and that is his true love." Lyn recoiled from the sight of the king lying at foot of a young woman prone on a stone pedestal.

Lyn glanced back at the door deciding if she could run for it. "What is going on?"

"The king wasn't a bad man; in fact he was incredibly kind. However, he didn't love me. It was several years after this young woman that he and I were reacquainted."

"Does the prince know about this?" Lyn was slowly inching backwards. She stumbled over a pot, one of many that cluttered the room.

"The prince is unfortunately blind when it comes to his future, or his father."

"So your family really is cursed."

The queen scrutinized Lyn closely. "The prince will either marry his true love, or will settle for someone else long enough to produce and heir. Then he too will join the rest of the kings here. I suppose you could call that a curse."

Lyn swallowed audibly. "That's unfortunate. Are they really dead?" She thought she saw the shroud rising softly.

"They will be when the curse is broken." Lyn watched the queen as she looked down at the king. In the corner of the queen's eye, Lyn could see tears gathering there. Yet, when Isolde looked up at Lyn, her face was set with grim determination. Why are you telling me this, Lyn wanted to ask, but her mouth wouldn't form the words.

"I'm sure you find it strange that I have drug you down here in the middle of the night, especially when both you and Bryan claim such strong dislike for the other." The queen had read her mind, and Lyn shook her head in agreement. "Well I can't speak for you, but I know when my son genuinely dislikes someone and when he is just going about it for show. This is a very real possibility for your future."

Lyn felt anger rising at the implication she needed to be save. "I'm my own hero."

"Fairytales don't care about your feminist side." The queen snapped, that was quickly followed by a sigh.

"What makes you so sure I'm involved?" Lyn asked vehemently.

"I was very much like Virginia and the king never gave me a second look. The one day, he appeared at my door, asking to marry me. It was my mother in law, the queen who explained all of this to me. I came to understand, he was affectionate, but not in love. Finally, your supposed curse took him." The Queen paused and cast Lyn a longing looking. "You remind me of her." Isolde gestured towards the girl lying in repose. "Strong, independent, and cared nothing for the doting affections of the king. I think given more time she would have cared for him, and maybe if she had known what was coming for her."

"Your son does not dote."

"No, I don't guess he does. I see him changing in small ways though. You however, should know, this is coming for you."

"What is, explain." Lyn demanded.

"An event, something that will force you both together. If you fail, or he fails, there will be no waking up."

Lyn looked down the tomb at all the bodies. She took a deep breath, trying to ignore the dawning sensation of acceptance. She wasn't sure she was ready to commit to the queen's inane idea about her future. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"I expected more of an argument from you." The Queen motioned for them to exit. Lyn followed her out and the door was swung forcefully closed behind them. Together they walked slowly back to Lyn's temporary room. "Do you like the room?" Isolda asked unexpectedly, when they arrived.

Lyn pushed the door open. "I won't argue, but I'm not someone who will make it easy for whoever is pulling the strings to win." She left the Queen without a response, closing the door firmly behind her, running for the bed, to wake up from the disturbing dream of her night.

There was a loud banging that woke Lyn from her restless sleep. Lyn rolled to the edge of the bed, looking for a clock as the banging continued.

"Miss Kathlyn, let me in. It's Mia." Spotting a clock, Lyn's stomach sank. The minute hand was creeping closer and closer to two in the afternoon. Panic set in, sending Lyn running for the door. It was barely open when Mia pushed her way into the room forcefully. "Oh good lord above," Mia swore profusely. "What are you still doing in bed? Go shower." It was an order. Before Lyn could make it to the bathroom, the door opened again. Drae wheeled a small silver cart in with breakfast, and strong smelling coffee.

Lyn followed the rumbling of her stomach to the cart, inspecting the food. "Drae, Mia, please help yourself as well," Lyn spoke through a half chewed bite of muffin. The cook seemed to have remembered her fondness for raspberry. Lyn noticed a red color creeping up from Drae's chest into his face. Swallowing she spoke again, "Drae would you mind pouring everyone a cup of coffee while I shower. And make mine really big."

Letting the water run over her, Lyn stood with her head against the tiled wall, drifting in and out of sleep. It wasn't until a cold burst of air caught her by surprise with the door banging open.

Mia yanked the curtain back. "Out now. If you weren't late before, you a very much so now." Lyn sat stoically, wrapped in a towel as Mia threw color on her face and then attempted to tame her wet hair. When Mia gave up in frustration, Lyn quickly braided the bottom half. Moments later she was stepping into the gold dress that had been delivered while she showered. She was able to take a few deep gulps of coffee before being nearly shoved out the door.

"Princess Jaclyn." She turned to see Damien take the open seat next to her. Her escort had recently vacated it. "Seen Lyn?" The girl scanned the tables as discreetly as possible.

"Oh not to worry, she just over slept." Both Damien and Jaclyn jumped as the queen, answered their question, appearing from thin air. Before they could respond to the queen, she had disappeared, already on the other side of the gardens.

"She is in an expectedly good mood for Lyn being late."

"It's like she knew Lyn would be late." Damien stood, surrendering his seat to Jaclyn's escort.

Lyn remembered why her mother stopped throwing garden parties. Aside from the ridiculous music, airy and light, there was a significant lack of alcoholic options. Mia had snuck her into the party, through the kitchens, then through the greenhouse, and finally out into a hedge-maze that was the center piece for the party. Lyn wandered out, hoping to look like she'd been there the entire time. Her seat wasn't hard to find. It was one of the few empty ones.

Now for the last hour, she'd been trapped at the table, which she wouldn't exactly call the kids table, but it certainly had that feel. It was now since she was older, all the young adults still gravitated together in hopes of cursing and talking about inappropriate things away from the prying eyes of their aging parents. The only problem was the parents were seated close enough to listen in, in hopes of hearing any juicy news about their child's love life. Not even Damien was seated at her table, so she had no conspiratorial companion. Her female table mates twittered and giggled at their escorts. Her own did his best to capture and keep her attention. Between courses the gentleman next to her stood and was replaced.

"Lyn."

She looked up and over at the speaker. "David." She couldn't help but smile. "My hero." He chuckled quietly at her. "Where did you come from?"

"The queen switched me in."

Her eyes narrowed as she scrutinized him, suit, tie, no ear piece that she could detect. Then she looked at the gathering. "It's all starting to make sense. What better way to keep people safe than to mix you guys in."

David chuckled at her again. "Imaginative, but not true. The queen just noticed you looking bored."

And she just happened to choose you. Lyn rolled her eyes. "Ok." She glanced through the crowded scanning for her last escort, who had suddenly disappeared from the gardens. "I see those cuff-links came in rather handy," Lyn stated without looking at him. Rather than arguing, she changed topics.

David looked at his own wrist, and then adjusted the cuff of his shirt. "They were a gift."

Another course was served. "There is only so much I can eat," Lyn complained playfully, her for already in her hand.

"I think a break is coming soon."

"For what?" Dancing?" Lyn flipped over the coffee cup in front of her, in hopes of staving off the sleep that threatened to overpower her.

"I think the queen has something more original planned." People were moving around along the outer edges of the gathering. Large pieces of what looked like chess board was being erected.

"What, no croquet?" Someone across the table laughed at Lyn's observation.

"Clever. I take it you don't want to play lawn chess. There will also be a scavenger hunt and hide and seek by the end of the evening." Both Lyn and David looked over at the speaker. "There is also an after party being planned at the Royal Tower Estate. Ballroom, the whole bit." The speaker was a young woman, with dark hair. Her sharp features reminded Lyn of a bird of prey.

"The party ends at what? Dusk? How as that already been planned?" Lyn questioned.

"Sundown is officially 8:34 today. But it was her majesty's idea, giving everyone else something to do." Lyn nodded slowly at her table companion, who gave an exaggerated wink. "Not that she's told anyone."

"How do you know?" Perhaps Lyn was at a better table than she first thought.

"You think Isolda doesn't have staff to help her. You just have to know who to ask."

"And who is that?" David chimed in.

"For the moment it's none of security's business." The woman snapped.

"Excuse me, Lyn." David spoke keeping eye contact with the woman across the table. A chill ran down Lyn's spine at the look he received in return. He abandoned her, making a bee line for the head table.

"Security, so predictable." People seemed to be moving from their tables to the gardens. A crowd had gathered as the last floor piece was laid down and there seem to be quite a bit of commotion over what exactly to play. It looked like to Lyn, that human checkers had started, commanded on one side by Damien and the other side Ngan. Each had their own arm of participants. Others were indeed playing croquet, and still others were playing corn-hole. With the onset of the games, Lyn suddenly found herself at a rather empty table. All but the woman who had spoken earlier were gone. She moved to take a seat by Lyn, then repeated herself, "security is so predictable."

It was then Lyn noticed a shift in the air around her. It was cooler, even in the bright sun. As she looked at the woman, once young, there seemed to be more wrinkles around her sharp eyes, and creasing her brow. There was a subtle, almost white, greying at her dark roots.

"I was hoping to speak to you. I assume the queen showed you her secret room of bodies."

Lyn's head snapped around to stare at the woman. "Excuse me? I don't believe we've been introduced."

"We won't be. Deary, let me explain how this game works, since I won't be seeing you again." Lyn felt the threat set in as the woman spoke. "Light sends in her little soldier, who inevitably fails in time to be saved, therefore damning the next generation. It would seem that she thinks you are the best candidate." The woman made light sound like a dirty word.

"What are you talking about? What is the nature of this curse?" Lyn's heart beat frantically in her chest.

"Haven't you figured it out? This is love we are talking about, true love."

"I don't believe in true love."

"I think you do. No matter, it's too late for you now. You're already involved." The woman waved her hand dismissively in the air, dangerously close to Lyn's nose.

"Tell me what is going to happen?"

The woman clicked her tongue at Lyn. "That is not my division. I'm sure Light will be along shortly to help clarify things for you." In what felt like an attempt to be reassuring, the woman patted Lyn's arm, but the coldness of her hand sent a chill through Lyn. "Excuse me." When the woman stood, Lyn felt a sweat bead roll down her forehead and then drip down her nose. She reached desperately for the water pitcher in the middle of the table, filling her glass over and over. In between gulps of water, she looked around. Couples had moved onto the dance floor, others were still playing lawn games. Overhead the first touches of purple and blue where stretching into the mix of golds and oranges of the setting sun.

A crowd was gathering at the entrance to the maze. Lyn stood, intending to join them, but then saw Virginia giving instructions. Rather than having it publicly out with Virginia, Lyn took a seat in the shade of a messy cherry tree. She was close enough to listen.

The bench shifted and Damien sat down next to her. "You seem to be enjoying yourself this time."

Lyn struggled to decide if that was actually how the day happened or if Damien was better at sarcasm than she realized. "Thank you," she responded cautiously.

"Seriously, I had no idea you were that good at bags." Lyn squinted at him, things had just become a lot more complicated. She sighed and leaned against him. "It's not going to work out between us, is it?" He asked quietly. "I see the way you look at him." She almost asked who, but decided against it.

"No probably not." Sitting up, she looked him over. His eyes were everywhere but meeting hers.

"We were pretty great."

"You mean pretty young," Lyn corrected. "Besides how many women have you blown through in the last year?"

He turned to her, affronted at the accusation. Humor, though played at the corner of his eyes. "I thought you didn't follow the news."

She smiled. "You choose a friend of mine. After you left her broken hearted, she kept me informed."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter."

"I'm trying to think of any Dmaenians, but broken hearted doesn't really narrow it down." He counted off on his fingers comically.

"Don't hurt yourself."

He glared at her, then took her hand, "If after this year is over, will you at least give me a second chance."

"You're my very good friend, I'll visit." She gently pulled her hand free. "You didn't have to wait five years to look me up though."

"I knew it. You do want me." She pushed him in the shoulder lightly. With an exaggerated motion, he threw himself from the bench, clutching his shoulder, flopping into the grass.

"Ham." But Lyn smiled.

He popped back up and bowed, then took his seat again. "So be honest. Do you think Ngan would go out with me?"

"Not if you paid her."

"Anyone ever told you how mean you are?"

She yawned into her hand, the time catching up with her. "Only all the time." Lyn scanned the crowd looking at the gathering of women. "What about her?" She pointed out a petite brunette barely visible from their seat.

He shook his head. "Dated her younger sister." He paused for a moment, thinking. "And her older sister."

"You have a very serious problem my friend."

"When I find out who this friend is that aired all my dirty laundry to you, I'm going to write a strongly worded letter." They both laughed.

From across the gardens Bryan could see and hear the laughter of Lyn and Damien. She had been indisposed all afternoon, talking and playing games. Her and her escort got along wonderfully. She was even social with other guest, engaged in long conversations. From across the garden Bryan could see the pink in her cheeks, flushed from the sun, and the red that was just beginning to deepen around her exposed collar bone from being in the sun all day. Jealousy needled in his ear, when the young man who escorted her around all day, took her hand when she stood. Moments later she was speaking with his mother, and then leaving the party.


End file.
